Units and Vocaloids don't mix, even in other POV's
by li43101
Summary: This story is basically my other story, Unit's and Vocaloids don't mix very well, in the other characters' POV's. And it also has some outtakes of things Margarita forgot to say in the other story. Don't blame her, blame the German/Prussian who's basically stalking her. Rated T because of censored cussing and for some perverted things. Enjoy, and please review.
1. Venomania's day of Armageddon

**Me: Hello! This story is other POV's of some of the characters of my story, "**_Units and Vocaloids don't mix very well_**". The only difference between that story and this story is that this one goes into the POV of the others more often than staying with one, plus this will include flashback sequences. This story also has some things Margarita left out of the other story that she thought were unnecessary. So if you want to see the bio of the Seven Deadly Sin characters, well, they are in the other Vocaloid story. First, I don't own anything except my ideas, and myself.**

* * *

_March 24th, 2011 2:37 *POV: Sateriajis Venomania/ Kamui Gakupo (committed the sin of lust)*_

I was watching the news, thinking _'__I'm glad we don't live on an island near Japan'_ when Margarita Blankenhiem/Miku Hatsune, the woman who committed the sin of sloth, yells my name.

"VENOMANIA, GET YOUR A** IN HERE!" She yelled. I got up, went to her room, and said, "Don't yell, I'm coming, I'm coming." as I entered the room. I saw Margarita at her laptop. She was wearing her usual outfit, which was not a surprise to me.

"What's the problem now, your laptop freeze again or something?" I asked, rather bored.

"Listen to this," she looked at the laptop and looked at something that I couldn't see, "Congratulations! You are the 1,000,000th visitor to this site! Click here to receive your free Hetalia Units." I couldn't help but grin. See, all of use living here are huge fans of Hetalia, mostly me. So I kind of had a fan boy moment.

"WHAT, FREE HETALIA UNITS? CLICK ON IT, CLICK ON IT, CLICK ON IT!" I yelled… Okay, not 'kind of' a fan boy moment… More like a lot… Margarita gave me an annoyed look.

"First of all, OW, you don't have to yell I'm right here! Second, what if it's fake and sends a virus to the laptop, again?" She asked with her voice a mixture of logic, seriousness, and annoyance. She's trying hard to hide the annoyance in her voice… Not working very well.

"WHAT IF IT'S TELLING THE TRUTH? PLUS, I CAN FIX THE VIRUS, JUST CLICK IT! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE," I repeated. She tried ignoring me, but then thought of what I can do.

"FINE I'LL DO IT! Just stop yelling, ok?" She asked/said. She then clicked on it, and I yelled "YES!" That was when my least favorite person, a.k.a. Kayo Sudou/Luka Megurina the woman who committed the sin of envy, yelled "WOULD YOU STOP YELLING IN THERE? I'M TRYING TO TAILOR MY RED KIMONO!"

Margarita looked at me and said "Told you not to yell," with a know-it-all tone.

"Oh shut up." I said as we started walking out of her room, going to the dining room. On the way to the stairs, (her room is at the top of the stairs, the middle door since it's between two empty rooms) I swear I saw Kayo glaring at me from a crack in her door (which was at the end of the hallway to my right).

* * *

_March 25th, 2011 4:01 P.M. *POV: Kayo Sudou *_

I was dreaming about the good times I've had before the murders in Enbizaka, when someone knocked on my door. I slowly opened my eyes, got up, and opened the door. It was Riliane Lucifen/ Rin Kagamine (committed the sin of Pride), who was wearing yellow pajamas and slippers. Her hair looked rather natural. I then thought about the pink nightgown I was wearing. I also thought of my long hair which was probably filled with rat's nest.

"What is it, it's 4:01 in the morning? Is someone dying?" I asked, annoyed.

"No, but someone's probably going to die, seems like Margarita ordered something. I don't know what it is, but the package seems big enough to fit a human adult in." She said, skipping towards Conchita's room. I sighed and closed the door. I then put on my red kimono, green sash, and just had enough time to put my yellow hairpin in before Riliane busted the door open, ran behind me, and yelled "STAY AWAY FROM ME CONCHITA!"

Conchita, who was wearing a red nightgown and no slippers and who's hair was going all over the place, came running in with a hungry look. Gallerian Marlon/Kaito Shion (committed the sin of greed) came in and dragged Conchita out. I turned my head to see Riliane crouching behind me in fright with her eyes closed. I decided to pat her head. When I did, she opened her eyes, looked at the door, and got up when she didn't see the red gown gluttony woman.

After that, I got downstairs, making sure that Conchita didn't eat Riliane, I saw some man wearing a Flying Mint Bunny hat and a name-tag that said… Guy? Seriously? Who names their child Guy? I looked at the others. Allen Avadonia/Len Kagamine (makes sure we don't commit our sins) was wearing yellow pajamas and slippers that matched his older twin sister. His hair was also in its natural way.

Gallerian was wearing his usual outfit, minus the blue scarf since Conchita spilled chili sauce on it last night at dinner. Venomania, or Venny as we call him behind his back, or Veno and "Techno Geek" as I like to call him, was wearing a purple bathrobe on and his hair tied back in its usual way. The fact that he's wearing a bathrobe was kind of funny to me.

Gumi/Gumina Glassred (committed the sin of wrath) was wearing an orange sleeveless shirt, a dark green sleeveless vest, a yellow-green jacket tied around her waist, and dark military-like pants that were the same color as her vest. She also happened to be wearing green goggles with red lenses, dark greenish (or brownish… I don't know) gloves, black combat boots, and a brown belt with a gun holster which was occupied with a revolver. And one thing was for sure; she was not happy.

And finally Margarita was wearing the outfit she wears as Hatsune Miku. Allen looked ready to burst out in anger, and seeing he was looking at Margarita, it's a first.

"You ordered Hetalia units?" He asked very seriously/dangerously at Margarita. I couldn't help but look at her as well, in disbelief. There's no way Margarita would do that without letting us know. Someone else must have made her do it- wait… Yesterday, Veno was yelling something about 'click it'…

"First, be glad they're free; second, Venomania wouldn't stop pestering me until I did. Blame him!" She yelled pointing to the shocked, purple robot. I don't know about the others, but the anger within me is getting dangerously big.

"Shall I also mention we got Russia?" She said with a wide grin. I slowly turned to Veno. If Russia was awake now, he would be proud of the invisible aura around me since it's about as dangerous looking as his.

"Did she mention that the units are free…?" He asked cautiously, holding his hand in the air in defense. Before I could strange the sin out of him, Gumi said "Hold it," her hand being in a stop position. We all turned to her, not wanting to get shot at with the revolver I mentioned earlier.

"At least let Margarita read the instruction manual, before anyone or everyone or both can start killing Venomania." She said, nonchalantly as if she does this everyday… Well, she kind of does… That was when Margarita started reading the instruction manual.

**Ivan Braginski: User Guide and Manual**

**CONGRATULATIONS!**_ You have just purchased your very one IVAN BRAGINSKI unit. This manual was written in order to allow you, the owner, to unlock your unit's full potentials, and advised that you read this before trying anything. Mistreatment of the IVAN BRAGINKSI unit can (and, in most cases, will) prove extremely lethal._

"Wait, we can DIE?" Riliane asked/yelled with worry and a hint fear in her voice. She still must still be recovering from what happened with Conchita earlier. Speaking of Conchita…

"First, we are immortal; and two, we are robots, just like the unit. Unit does mean robot right?" Said person asked, obviously puzzled. I just rolled my eyes at Conchita being as clueless as always when Margarita continued to read.

**Removal of your IVAN BRAGINSKI Unit from Packaging**

_This may prove to be extremely difficult task if your IVAN BRAGINKSI unit is moved incorrectly, or awaken in the wrong manner. For your safety, we have provided a list of safe ways in which to wake your unit:_

_1. Stand next to the box and yell, "Brother!" at the top of your lungs. You will her sobbing from the box, and you can now unlock and unchain it and open it to let a frightened IVAN BRAGINSKI out. . He will react warmly once he realizes that you are not a NATALIYA ARLOVSKAYA unit._

_2. Undo the chains on the box and stand very far away, preferable at a distance from which you have to use a microphone in order to shout, "The American Armstrong walked on the moon!" You can also yell, "I'm AWSOME!" Both actions will make your IVAN BRAGINSKI unit hostile, though the second phrase might make your unit a bit horny: consequently, he may go off in search of a GILBERT BEILSHMIDT unit before you can reprogram him._

_3. Cook Chinese food, preferably a food with a strong order, and leave a plate of it next to the box before standing far away. Be warned, the lid may fly and hit you if you are too close. This will make your IVAN BRAGINSKI unit leave in search of a YAO WANG unit unless you reprogram him quickly enough._

_4. Play the Lithuania, Estonia, or Latvian national anthems and stand far away, preferably behind a barrier of some sort. This will make your unit violent and he will go find a TORIS LORINAITIS unit unless you reprogram him quickly enough. _

_5. If you think you can manage, then just open the lid of the box and reprogram him directly. Be warned, because the IVAN BRAGINSKI unit is notorious for waking up in the middle of reprogramming, and if he does he will immediately turn hostile._

"Well 5 is definitely out. I doubt that anyone here wants a creepy, hostile anime character in a form of a unit on our hands." Gallerian said as everyone nodded in an agreement. He was right after all. Who WOULD want Russia to go on a psychotic rage tearing everything and everyone in his way?

"What about 2-4? We don't want him going after one of the units that doesn't exist within over 100,000 miles now do we?" Riliane asked. I silently agreed.

"That plus, none of us know how to cook Chinese food. Let's do number 1. Conchita, summon all of your Belarus-ness and yell brother at the box." I said. Conchita looked at me with a look of confusion and shock.

"Why me?! Why do I have to do it?!" She yelled. We all looked at her like she was crazy, since she was.

"Because you're creepy, and yell very loudly." Veno said, making a very valid point. I sighed, went into the kitchen, and came back out with a box full of what WAS going to be breakfast, but hey, sacrifices must be made. "Here Conchita, want some waffles? Summon all the Belarus-ness that you have so you can have them!" I said to her, as if she was a dog. She does kind of act like one sometimes.

"Yes! Give me!" She yelled, reaching for the waffles in my hands. I put them out of her reach. "Put some clothes on first!" I yelled.

* * *

_Several minutes later *POV: Gallerian Marlon/Kaito Shion*_

Wow… Conchita will do anything for waffles, even if they're frozen… Then again I shouldn't be surprised since this is Conchita. Plus, she's the reason we lose money to getting food… Moving on…

Said person was now dressed as she is when she's Meiko, only she's wearing reddish-brownish combat boots. Also while she changed, Margarita had us change as well. All I did was get my scarf out of the dryer… Stupid Conchita… Told her to be careful with the chili sauce… Anyways I would tell you what happened when Conchita was yelling 'big brother' at the box, but my attention was on something else.

"YOU ARE AN IDIOT!" Kayo practically screamed at Venny. When I heard that, my attention was to them. So was Riliane's attention apparently.

Venny held his hands up in defense. "Look, I was thinking on behalf of all of us! We finally will get more company, things will be more inter-"

"I DON'T CARE!" Kayo interrupted him. I don't remember what the rest of the conversation/argument went like because I suddenly thought of how horrible our lives would be when we got all the Bad Touch Trio. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a gunshot. I looked at the source, which was Gumi (shocker, note my sarcasm), and she was holding her gun in the air.

"That was just a warning. Let's just introduce ourselves before I fire again at one of you, guaranteed that it will not be a warning shot." She said, seriously, with a look that could kill. Her voice also sounded rather threatening.

"Da {1}, I'm curious as to who you all are, but first, is Natalya here?" Russia ask- WAIT, WHAT?! Since when was Russia out of the box?!

"First no, she's not here; second we're getting to that. I'll start first. My name is Gumina Glassred, but call me Gumi, or I'll shoot you." She explained, with the threatening tone still in her voice. Russia nodded and turned to a surprised Kayo.

"I'm Kayo Sudou, but to most people I'm known as Luka Megurine, and if you cross me, you'll be meeting my tailor scissors in a way they're not supposed to be used." She threatened, which only caused Russia to smile.

"I'm Duke Sateriajis Venomania, but most people know me as Kamui Gakupo. Call me Veno or "techno geek", and you're immediately on my bad side." He glared at Russia when he said that last part. He just HAD to say that, didn't he?

"Since when did you have a bad side Venomania?" I asked, still confused as to when Russia got out of the box. "Anyways, I'm Gallerian Marlon. Most people know me as Kaito. I say that you better save money or-"

"Or Gallerian will steal it, or make you save it. He's so greedy. Anyways, I'm Banica Conchita, mostly known as Meiko to everyone else." Conchita interrupted me, making me angry at the first part. She must be getting back at me for preventing her from eating Riliane.

"Stay away from her, or she'll eat you." I retaliated, making her angry at me.

"You're both acting like little kids. Anyways I'm Princess Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche, mostly known as Rin Kagamine." She said, making me and Conchita glare at her. I'm not a little kid!

"I'm Allen Avadonia, mostly known as Len Kagamine, younger twin brother of Riliane, former servant, and excellent chef." As Allen said _excellent chef_ Russia looked oddly relieved… I wonder why he would worry if Allen is bad- oh… England… That's enough said…

"My name is Margarita Blankenheim; DON'T comment on the last name. I'm mostly known as Hatsune Miku-" She said, spreading her arms out. "- and welcome to our lovely mansion." She continued. I checked my watch. 4:15… D***. What am I going to do with the rest of my day?

"Can I ask a question?" We all looked at Russia, who was holding his hand up as if he was asking a question in a classroom."Why do all of you have the names of the "Vocaloids" as Japan calls them?" He asked. Riliane and Allen sighed.

"We'll explain as we give you a tour of the mansion." They said in unison. They looked at Margarita silently asking her to come with them. She did, and the twins took a struggling Conchita between them as they guided Russia up the stairs. On their way up, Margarita turned around and looked in Kayo's direction. I turned to see Kayo turning to Venny with the death glare. Once they were gone, Armageddon made a crash landing onto Venny and decided to make him suffer.

"Venomania, you have 10 seconds to live." Kayo threatened, with a Russia worthy aura around her.

"One… Two…" By this time poor Venny started running. "Three… Four… Five… Six… Seven… Eight…" She started chasing him, with him yelling "What happened to nine and ten!" as she started chasing him.

* * *

_Several minutes later *POV: Gumi*_

After several minutes Kayo and a now angry Gallerian were chasing Venomania. Apparently breaking even a 5 dollar vase bought on E-bay will make Gallerian mad, though I can't say that surprises me.

Anyways, as they were doing that I decided to see what was in the littler box that came with Russia. I opened it and found an Imperial Russian uniform, a water faucet pipe (of course), a Hello Kitty costume (…Why am I not surprised yet crept out), and five bottles of Stolichnaya vodka… typical things for Russia. That was when things got worse.

"Veno, get back here so I can kill you!" Kayo yelled at Venomania. "And before you die, you better pay for that vase!" Gallerian yelled at Venomania as well.

"First, I'm not going to give you anything, you greedy b*****. And second DON'T CALL ME VENO DA-AGH!" That last part because Kayo jumped in front of him, and he dodged to the side, into a stand with a $2,000 vase on it, sadly knocking it over.

*CRASH*

"I'M NOT GREEDY!" Gallerian yelled at Venomania, chasing him with … Russia's pipe? When did he get that? I went to Gallerian, grabbed the pipe out of his hands, and went back next to the smaller box. After recovering from me taking the pipe, Gallerian started chasing Venomania right behind Kayo. Seriously though, they were going in a huge circle… That was when the others came.

Allen ran into sight, and was wide-eyed when he saw the three going in a circle. The others appeared at the top of the stairs he said "What. The. Hey. Is going on here?" He asked, oh so ever trying NOT to cuss. Before anyone can do anything, Conchita ran down the stairs and joined the circle yelling at Venomania to die so she could eat him… In other words, it's just a somewhat typical day in the Vocaloid mansion. Once the others got down the stairs, I put everything I found back in the smaller box and went over to Russia.

"Here, this has some clothes, a faucet pipe, and five bottles of vodka." I said. Russia smiled and took the box.

"Spasibo {2} comrade Gumi." He said, and continued to watch the circle of idiots continue. After several minutes, I got annoyed at the violence and grabbed the nearest object to me, which was a chain that was around the box Russia was in. I grabbed it, and used it as a bullwhip. That got everyone's attention. The four in the circle stopped, and looked at me.

"Venomania, Conchita, Gallerian, and Kayo, go back to your rooms. **Now**!" I demanded. They were gone almost quicker than the chase began. Riliane and Allen went to the kitchen to make breakfast and bring it to the chasers and the one being chased. I just went back to my room, which was at the room at the other end of the other hallway. I might as well say what my room looks like.

My room, or basically everyone's, is basically hotel suites that are fit to our likings. The walls had a light green color, and the rug was a dark green. There were about 4 different shelves. Three of them had books and DVDs, but the last one had pictures. Pictures of what, you might ask? Since I feel irritated, I'm not in the mood of telling you; maybe later. Anyways, the books were just manga and the DVDs were anime shows. All of them had one thing in common; they were of Hetalia. Yes, I'm a huge Hetalia fan, not like Venomania. Why didn't I have a fangirl moment when we got Russia? Because that's a side of me that's basically my weak side, which is something I don't want to show to anyone. That was when I heard Margarita's voice, which, if it could, sounded like slightly different pitched Belarus, only slightly anyways.

"My **laptop **is **frozen**, thanks to a **virus**. According to what I can do on the laptop, it happened **yesterday** around **2:37 P.M**. The **same time **you had me **by the units**. **Fix** it while I go **get something to eat**, and **if it's not fixed** by the time I get back, **Conchita** will be having a **Venomania-fried-robot **for **lunch**." Margarita said. That actually sent shivers down my spine. It's time like this that I'm glad, and everyone should be glad that they're not Venomania at the moment. I can't help but feel sorry for Venomania though.

* * *

**{1} Yes in Russian**

**{2} Thank you in Russian**

**Me: Well that's finally done! It was fun to write though.**

**Riliane: So wait, are you going to do this by days or just like the chapters in the other story?**

**Me: The latter. With different POV's and outtakes of things that Margarita forgot to say.**

**Margarita: I said I was sorry! It's not my fault I'm dealing with a perverted German who wants to rape me during all of my waking hours.**

**Allen: Are you sure it's not just your waking hours?**

**Margarita: … Fffffffuuuuuuu-**

**Me: *interrupts Margarita* I think this is a good place to stop, until next time, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Oh, and remember, I don't own Hetalia or Vocaloid!**


	2. Conchita's hunger and Italian cussing

**Me: Now for the continuation of this story. It is time for the arrival of Riliane's favorite character.**

**Riliane: li43101 does not own Hetalia or the Vocaloids. If you think she does, then you should be sentenced to the guillotine!**

**Allen: RILIANE!**

**Riliane: *laughing* I am only joking Allen. I would never do that to the reviewers. Then again, I cannot chop anyone's head off since you removed the guillotine about a month ago when Conchita tried chopping Venny's head off so she could eat him.**

* * *

_March 27th, 2011 * POV: Allen*_

3-4 days have passed since we found out what Venny made Margarita do and when we got Russia. Things have only gotten chaotic. Well, more than it already was. Anyways, things only got worse when Venny spotted the Flying Mint Bunny truck.

Riliane and I were playing Super Smash Bros Brawl in the game room. Why? Because we felt like it, and because we can. We were playing as the characters Mario and Luigi. She was Mario while I was Luigi. Anyways, we were fighting Bowser and Ganondorf (they were on random, I swear) when Venny came crashing through the door and went to one of the windows. Riliane put the fight on pause and looked at Venomania confused.

"Venomania, why did you burst into the room like that, and why are you carrying binoculars?" She asked. I looked at Venny. He was dressed in his usual outfit, and was looking out the window through the binoculars.

"I was taking a walk outside, when I saw a truck in the distance. I ran back here, grabbed the binoculars in my room, and came to this room to see if it's the Flying Mint Bunny truck." He said, still looking through his binoculars. I could only sigh.

"You are indeed, the biggest fan boy of Hetalia that I've ever meet." I said.

"Oh shut- wait I see it!" He said, running out of the room, probably to tell the others. That was when we heard Gallerian yelling for his life.

"MARGARITA, I NEED YOU, OR A DOCTOR!"

"…Lets go." Riliane said, getting up from the couch. I quickly followed as she started going towards the door. When we got out of the room, Gallerian ran into Venny, heads colliding, and they both collapsed. When they both collapsed, Conchita and Kayo both proceeded to laugh.

"Stop laughing and let's just go to the living room." Gumi said, coming out of her room. Kayo and Conchita stopped laughing (for good reasons) and Venny and Gallerian got up, rubbing their heads. Venny practically started running towards the stairs. When we got there, Margarita looked like she had the air squeezed out of her by Russia… She probably did.

"Flying Mint Bunny truck is coming." Venny said, just as he tripped on the stairs. However, before he could hit the ground, Gumi caught him by his arm and pulled him up. As she helped him steady himself, she said

"Don't do that again, or I'll let you fall. OK?" Once Venny steadied himself, he replied, "I won't. Thank you Gumi."

"No problem." She said while blushing… Wait… Gumi is blushing… What has happened while I was playing Super Smash Bros Brawl with Riliane? Anyways, on cue, the doorbell rang. Margarita opened it and found Guy standing there with the next unit.

"Who did we get?" She asked with a sigh. "I think you'll have to find out." He replied. After several minutes, she got the unit into the center of the living room and read the manual aloud:

**LOVINO VARGAS (South Italy) MANUAL GUIDE**

"Wait we got one of the Italian twins? The one that cusses a lot?" I asked. Do not get me wrong, I am not trying to be mean or anything; it is just that he cusses a lot and is the complete opposite of his younger brother… I know that sounds like how my sister is opposite of me, because it is, which is why the Italian twins are our top two favorite characters.

Riliane picked Romano as her favorite because they are the eldest of the twins, they are both headstrong, and they are good cooks and gardeners. I chose Italy because we are the youngest of the twins, great chefs, and are caring to everyone, mostly those who are close to us.

* * *

_*POV: Riliane*_

I was peering over Margarita's shoulder, looking at the ways to wake Romano up. Romano is my absolute favorite character, so I want to wake him up and get to know him. I saw a way to wake him up that caught my eye. "I'll do number two!" I practically yelled into Margarita's ear.

"OK then." She said, rubbing her ears. I went up to the box, and said something in a certain language that would guarantee an apology from my favorite character.

"Romano, dachte ich, ich See wissen lassen, dass Italien Training bei mir zu Hause ist. Auch Sie haben Ihre Schnurrbart bei mir, noch einmal {1}." I said seriously, though I could NOT stop smiling. The next second I found myself getting choke to death.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT, YOU D*** POTATO B******! ALSO GIVE ME MY MUSTACHE!" Someone, most likely Romano, yelled. I couldn't tell because everything was turning white.

"STOP STRANGLING MY SISTER!" I heard Allen yell. At this point, I felt myself turning into a Smurf and everything was turning grey. That was when the hands on my neck left.

"I'm so sorry, bella ragazza {2}." I heard an Italian voice say, then repeat. I know I just been choked to Smurf color and almost lost consciousness, but I definitely know that he called me a beautiful girl. It was then that I realized that I was wearing a yellow sundress Allen got me for my 16th birthday (though I do not look older than 14). I was also wearing no shoes and had my hair in its natural way, I was even wearing the hair band with a ribbon on it that I usually wear when I am dressed for work… and by work, I mean coming up with songs and singing them.

"It's okay. You didn't know." I said once I was back to skin color. I looked over at my brother, who was being hold back by Venny, Gallerian, and Russia.

"Allen, you can calm down now." Allen was then drop and he fell forwards, thanks to Russia. I, being the older sibling I am, ran over to him.

"Are you okay brother?" I asked. He looked up at me with a pained look at first, but then had a smile.

"I'm fine." It was then that I felt someone clench onto my shoulders. I looked over my shoulder and found Romano with a terrified look on his face.

"WHAT IS THAT ICE B****** DOING HERE!" He asked/yelled. Margarita thankfully gave Russia a bottle of vodka before he could step over (or worse, onto) my brother and smack Romano, and me in the process.

"Blame the company that delivered him here first. Anyways, I'm Rin Kagamine, but here I'm called Riliane Lucifen." I said, helping my brother help.

"I'm her younger twin brother Len Kagamine, otherwise known as Allen Avadonia. It's a pleasure to meet you." Allen said, taking a slight bow.

"I'm Meiko, but the others here call me Banica Conchita." She said, getting closer to Romano with a look that said _hello, my precious lunch_… Wait, did she have breakfast? … Ah crap.

"I suggest not being alone with or even around her when she's hungry. She will most likely eat you. Anyways I'm Luka Megurine. Everyone here knows me as Kayo Sudou." She said, pulling Conchita away from Romano, who now looked frightened.

"I wouldn't get Kayo angry if I were you. She might attack you with those tailor scissors she has in one of her pockets. Anyways I'm Kamui Gakupo, but here, it's Duke Venomania. It's great to meet you." He said, followed by a full bow. I swear though, as he bowed, he winked at me. D*** him and his lust.

"Be careful, don't let Riliane out of sight or let her be taken by him, he's almost as bad as France. Except only with women. Anyways, I'm Kaito; here I'm called Gallerian Marlon." Gallerian said, taking a bow. Romano (while clutching to my shoulders) was glaring at Venny, who was glaring at Gallerian. Wait… Does Romano like me already? Probably because I'm a girl and have nothing wrong with me… He doesn't know my full story yet... Let's leave it that way for the moment.

"Hello Romano, I'm Gumi. I'm also called Gumina Glassred. Let's just say that if you don't want o end up meeting a bullet from a revolver, then I suggest not getting on my bad side or calling me by my real name." As she said this, she looked at Venny with a look that said _stop that or else_. Venny noticed this, and stopped glaring at Gallerian. I then heard a faint, evil chuckle from Romano… Wait, didn't the Italian Mafia originate from South Italy? … Crud…

"I'm Hatsune Miku. I'm mostly known here as Margarita Blankenheim. Welcome to our lovely mansion." Margarita said. She looked at me. "Riliane, can you please show Romano to a room and explain to him what we explained to Russia 3-4 days ago?" She asked.

"Sure. Want to come with me Allen and help explain?" I asked Allen. He looked at me and bowed slightly.

"Of course." He said, smiling. I turned to Romano, who nodded and we went upstairs. As we got to the stairs, I heard Romano muttering "D*** Duke b******," and I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

_1 hour later *POV: Conchita*_

I was walking; it was more like pacing, around my room. I had poster, HAD because about two weeks ago I got incredibly hungry and ate them. The posters were of famous places where delicious food is made. The walls and ceiling were a bright red, while the rug was a darker red, like the color of blood or something like that. I don't really have many things in my room because I usually get hungry. Also one day, I decided to put all the things I thought were unnecessary into a box for later for when I get hungry… What? I'm the representative of gluttony, I'M SUPPOSED TO BE EATING THINGS! … Moving on. I felt myself getting very thirsty, so I know that there was once place I should go…

"To the kitchen!" I said to no one as I exited my room. When I got to the kitchen, I looked around to see if I could find anything interesting. I then saw something that caught my eye. It was an unopened glass bottle with no label on it. I quickly looked around to see if anyone was watching. I smiled when I saw no one so I grabbed the bottle, opened it, and tipped it slightly to see what it tastes like.

When a drop of it touched my tongue, I felt a watery lime like taste. That was when I started chugging the thing until the entire bottle was empty. Now I'm hungry… Hm…

* * *

*_POV: Allen*_

Riliane and I were continuing our game of Super Smash Bros. Brawl while explaining our stories to Romano better. That was when I heard glass breaking.

"… Please tell me I'm not the only one to hear glass breaking?" Riliane asked, shaking at the thought it could be a burglar or a killer, or worse both.

"I heard it too." Romano and I said at the same time, looking at each other afterwards, only to get up when Riliane walked out. It's also worth noting that she grabbed a PS3 controller with her as a weapon. Trust me, she used that as a weapon before, and the burglar ended up in the hospital before going to jail.

Anyways, I found myself running, and when I got to the kitchen, I immediately widen my eyes. A broken glass bottle was on the ground, and in the middle of the kitchen, were several boxes, most of them were empty. The ones that weren't empty were filled with tomatoes. Then I saw, in the middle, tossing an empty box to the side was an obviously drunk Conchita.

"… CONCHITA!" I yelled at Conchita. Her cheeks were red, and she gave drunken smile when she faced me.

"Hey *hic* Allen… What's *hic* up?" She asked, taking a tomato and munching on it. I glared at her.

"Why is there a broken glass bottle on the floor, and more importantly, why are you eating ALL THE TOMATOES WE HAVE!" I yelled/asked Conchita. That was when Romano and Riliane came in. Romano immediately went to Conchita and pulled her away from the tomatoes. She struggled, but stopped when, out of nowhere, Russia comes in and hits her on the head with his pipe.

"… What the f*** just happened?" Riliane asked. That would be the first time in a while since I heard her cuss. There goes that streak.

"I left one of my bottles of vodka in here, but then I heard comrade Allen yelling at comrade Conchita and instantly knew that she drank my vodka." Russia said, poking the unconscious woman in Romano's grip. Romano then immediately dropped her.

"… I think we all learned a lesson here today." Everyone looked at me, confused.

"That lesson would be to never, ever let Conchita drink a full bottle of vodka." I said when I started picking up some of the empty boxes and putting them back were they go.

"Agreed." The rest said, helping me clean the kitchen up.

* * *

_*POV: Riliane*_

After the vodka-tomato incident (I came up with that myself), I was just laying on the couch (after changing into my outfit as Rin Kagamine) in the living room trying to take a quick nap, when I heard Romano talking to someone.

"You're an f***ing idiot for letting greed get the best of you, greedy b*******." Romano said to (most likely) Gallerian).

"I'M NOT GREEDY!" Gallerian yelled at Romano. A few seconds later I heard running, cursing, and opened my eyes to see Gallerian jumping over me.

"Hide me! Romano's ticked at me!" Gallerian whispered. It was then that I heard someone running down the stairs.

"Where the f*** are you, you greedy coward?" Romano asked. Before Gallerian could do anything, I decided to be a little evil to Gallerian.

"He's over here!" I yelled, sitting up and pointing next to me. Gallerian's eyes widen, and then he ran into the kitchen. Romano sighed, jumped over the couch, and sat next to me.

"Can you explain to me why Gallerian is so greedy?" Romano asked. Oh yeah… We heard glass breaking before we could explain Gallerian story… Whoops…

"Gallerian was once a judge who would make criminals 'innocent' if they paid him money. However, this was for his 'daughter' who was crippled in the legs. When a mass murderer who was a general came to his court, he bribed Gallerian with money and Gallerian named him innocent. A civil war started that killed the general. It also leads to Gallerian's mansion burning along with him and his 'daughter'. By 'daughter' I mean a clockwork doll that strangely looks like Margarita, who has the soul of the daughter who died in an accident. When you think about it, it's rather sad because he died because all he wanted was to help his daughter." I explained to Romano. He looked slightly upset now, but then looked curious.

"I have another question… If you don't mind me asking." He said… wait his he blushing.

"Of course you can Romano! How about I get you something to drink?" I asked. Romano looked at me and smiled.

"That would be grateful. Thank you." He answered. Before I could get up, Allen came over.

"… Servant instincts kicking in again dear brother?" I asked. You see, my brother, being a former servant to me, still has instincts of serving things to me.

"… Yes… Well might as well serve you two anyways, this could take a while. So what would you to like?" Allen asked the two of us. I thought for a moment.

"Coffee and tomatoes please." Romano and I said politely at the same time, making us look at each other.

"Well I'm not sure about the tomatoes because of earlier incident, but I can certainty make the coffee." Allen said, bowed, and left. Romano and I were still looking at each other, but then I looked down.

"Um… What was it that you were going to ask earlier?" I asked Romano. I glanced over at Romano, who was also glancing a different way, and blushing the color of a tomato. I felt myself blush… It's probably just my fangirl instincts kicking in.

"What- Oh yeah. Sorry! I was wondering… Why does Conchita look so f***ing hungry all the f***ing time?" He asked, cussing in the process. Then again, this wouldn't be Romano if he cussed every once in a while.

"Back in whatever time it was, Conchita was once someone who only at the most delicious and exquisite food. Then her tastes evolved so that she would want something new and grotesque every say, and nothing, and I do mean NOTHING, enters or leaves her palace. The fifteenth chef of the year who was a Gallerian look-alike asked for a brief vacation. She gets angry because of this and eats him. Running out of food, she then eats her butler, who was an Allen look-alike, and her maid, who was a look-alike of me. When everything was gone, she ends up eating herself." I explained. Allen them came out with two mugs of coffee on a serving plate and handed them to us.

"Thank you." We both said to Allen. Allen bowed (again, servant instincts) and just when he sat in a chair near us, Venny came down. At the same time, Romano asked a question.

"I still want to know why that ice b****** is here." Well… It's wasn't much of a question, it's more like a demand.

"Blame the Flying Mint Bunny Company for sending him here!" Venny practically shouted. I couldn't help but sigh.

"You do know that Russia's room is the one next to Margarita's right?" I asked, wondering why he shouted it to the world. Venny silently cussed. Then, with all of his creepiness, Russia appeared behind Venny with his creepy aura and childish/creepy smile.

"What was that, comrade Veno?" He asked, purposely using the nickname Kayo gave him. Venny immediately got angry.

"DON'T CALL ME VENO!" He yelled, stomping around Russia, up the stairs, and to his room. After a few seconds, the sound of a door slamming shut was heard. Margarita then came down, looking in the direction that Venny went.

"… You called him Veno, didn't you?" She asked, looking at Russia. Russia smiled innocently, though I knew that innocence was fake or something like that.

"Da." He answered, pulling Margarita into a (literally) bone crushing hug.

"Russia. You're. Crushing. Me. Again." She said as she was given the hug of pain. Romano looked at Margarita in concern, but I patted his hand. "She'll be fine. Russia already hugged her without crushing a single bone." I reassured him. As if on cue, Russia let go of her.

"Sorry comrade Margarita." He said, patting her on the head. You know, I wonder how many people were hugged by a Russia unit and managed not to have a single broken bone.

"Riliane." I turned to Romano, who looked like he wanted to ask something. "Is it okay if I… sleep with you?" He asked, blushing furiously. I was about to say something when I remembered that the Italian twins usually sleep with someone. Why? Beats me. I quickly glanced over at Allen, who nodded mouthing _'__It'll be fine. He's not France_._'_ Too true, and I'm thankful for that.

"Sure." I answered. That was when I noticed the time. 8:59 P.M. Wow…Time keeps passing by. I got up and went to my room. But before Romano entered my room, I told him to wait for me to change into my pajamas. He agreed, slightly blushing still. After a couple of minutes, I now wear my yellow pajama pants and shirt. I opened the door, signaled him in, and went to sleep. I just hope that the next unit isn't France.

* * *

**{1} I thought I'd let you know that Italy is training at my home. You also have left your mustache with me again.**

**{2} Beautiful girl. (Seriously, Riliane and Romano make a cute couple!)**

**Me: That's it for this chapter.**

**Riliane: I was so wrong on that last thought.**

**Me: Indeed.**


	3. Gallerian's anger! Conchita's wit?

**Me: Hello, and welcome back. The biggest perverts in existence are about to join the Vocaloids nightmare. Before we get to that, let us do the disclaimer.**

**Venny: li43101 owns nothing except herself, her idea of doing this, and SOME jokes. Everything else belongs to their respective owners. Now I must do some important business before we start. *tries to wrap his arm around Li's waist but is knocked out via Russia***

**Me: And that is one good reason to have Russia as a bodyguard.**

**Russia: Da.**

* * *

_*POV: Gallerian Marlon*_

'_Why do I have a bad feeling about today__?'_ I thought as I counted the money that I have saved for a LONG time. I just have a voice at the back of my mind telling me to run for the sake of avoiding rape by a creepy person… I immediately shrugged the feeling away as I continued to count the money I had. Wait, f*** I lost count! I was about to recount when Romano came in.

"Three more units came. The lazy b**** wanted me to let you know. You might want to go there, Greedy b*****-"

"I'M NOT GREEDY D*** IT!" I yelled at him, slamming the pile of money I had on the table I set them on. I stormed to the stairs only to find Margarita standing in front of three boxes. She was holding three manuals and had a depressing yet rather angry aura. How depressing and angry you might ask? Take Dororo from Sgt. Frog's depressed aura and mix that with Russia's aura from when he is kolkol-ing at Lithuania, yet both the levels from both auras are still the same. That's how bad it is. That was when the others came.

"Comrade Margarita, what's wrong? You have a depressing and angry aura." Russia asked as he looked at the aura. _'__No duh Sherlock.'_ I thought. She then used one of the manuals to hit her head.

"The Flying Mint Bunny Company is evil. So evil… I swear I'll strangle Guy when I see him again… Since we now have the biggest perverts in human history. I hope the person who decided to send them to us dies a painful death for what he/she is putting us through." She said, handing the manuals to Allen. Why do I get the feeling my feeling from earlier was right… Wait… Three perverts… Ah, crap I hate my life for now on.

"The company must really hate us. Out of all the units we could have gotten, we got the freaking Bad Touch Trio." He said facing the rest of us… I really hate my life now.

"That tomato b****** is not getting near me, Riliane, or Allen." Romano said, pulling Allen behind him and holding their arms tightly, mostly Riliane's. Something tells me he shouldn't have called Spain that…

"Three… Two… One." Gumi counted. Just as she finished, Spain jumped out of the box and landed next to it, the lid going into where Spain once was.

"Romano! You're here!" He said when he landed. He didn't seem to notice Russia as he went up to Romano, Riliane, and Allen. He seemed curious about Riliane and Allen.

"Who are these two? Is she your girlfriend? I'm so proud of you Romano!" He happily chirped after gesturing to Riliane, who's now blushing because of his comment.

"Shut up you-"

"Wait, does this mean that we got Kal-" Before either of them could finish Prussia made the box explode. Literally, the box exploded because of the albino Prussian.

"WHAT WHERE YOU GOING TO SAY?!" Prussia yelled/asked the smiling Russian. Before said Russian could answer, Venny covered his mouth.

"He was asking if we got the song California Girls on iTunes because he knew I wanted it on my I-pod." Venny nervously said. I will say this, smart move. Prussia then looked over at Spain who Romano is yelling at rather loudly.

"Yo, what up Spain?" He asked as he walked to the Spanish country. Spain turned around, completely forgetting the yelling Romano.

"So that was you in one of those boxes? Anyways it's good to see you again Prussia." Spain said as he gave Prussia a high-five. That was the moment when my instincts from earlier became reality.

"Prussia, Spain, is that you guys? Where am I?" A French voice asked from the last unbroken box. Spain and Prussia got him out with a crowbar (they didn't even go into the kitchen where the crowbar is) and after that they high-fived each other.

"So who are all of you anyways? Mostly the chicks?" Prussia asked, eying the girls. I sense Prussia getting severely hurt a lot in the later future.

"Well I'm Gumina Glassred, but I prefer Gumi. If you call me by my real name, I'm not going to hesitate to shoot you with my revolver." She threatened. I was too busy sneaking to jump Romano from behind for calling me greedy before I came downstairs. Margarita then pulled on my arm.

"I'll give you fifty bucks if you don't jump Romano." She whispered to me. My face immediately brightened.

"Deal." I said, shaking her hand.

"I'm Banica Conchita; it's delightful to meet you." She hungrily said. I'm actually going to silently rooted for her to eat them. I might as well make it interesting.

"It WILL be delightful as long as she doesn't eat you. She's somewhat of a cannibal. I'm Gallerian Marlon." I said. I quickly glared at Romano before looking at the three perverts. I'm sure that Conchita's glaring at me.

"Greedy b******." She mumbled loud enough for me to hear. She's taunting me, and it worked as it always does.

"I'M NOT GREEDY, CANNIBALIST!" I yelled, calling Conchita the one thing she hates the most. We started making sparks glaring at each other, until Venny stepped in between and interrupt the sparks.

"I'm Duke Sateriajis Venomania. Please forgive the two, Conchita didn't eat anything yet today, but both facts are true." He said calmly as he bowed. Conchita and I turned to Venny.

"LUST FILLED DUKE!" We yelled at him. He lunged at us yelling, "Why must you always give that to others as a first impression of me?!" He also yelled, "I'm going to kill you both!" Russia then held onto Venny by the arms, making him thrash and yell, "Let me go, I need to kill them!"

"I'm Allen Avadonia, younger twin brother of Princess Riliane Lucifen d' Autriche." Allen stated as he bowing. "As a former servant, I'm excellent at many things. Some of these things are serving, bringing food to someone who's in trouble and is in their room…" He stated, glaring at me, Conchita, Kayo and Venny. "… Another of the many things I'm good at is cooking. I'm rather excellent at making brioche, since I made that for snack many times." At the last part, France looked happy.

"Thank you dear brother. As my brother said, I'm Princess Riliane Lucifen d' Autriche. And if I find any of you in my room I'll have Gumi shoot you." She threatened. They looked terrified. Threat: acknowledged.

"I'm Kayo Sudou, and if any of you try anything, my tailor scissors go in your stomach. Clear?" She asked/threatened. So many threats today, so much time, even after today.

"Crystal." The Bad Friends Trio said simultaneously. They seem to have luck for being threatened. They then turned to Margarita.

"I'm Margarita Blankenhiem, and DON'T comment on the last name. Welcome to our lovely mansion." She said, unhappily. She been giving her introduction last since Russia came… Wow, why didn't I notice that before?

"Wait, we're in a palacio {1}?" Spain asked. I don't know Spanish, but I guess that means mansion.

"C'est le plus beau jour des nos vies! Nous sommes dans un manoir avec de belles femmes {2}!" France cheered in French. I don't know any French, but judging by seeing the 'want to kill him' look on Kayo's face, France is going to have a very bad time here.

"Me menace précédente va doubler pour vous, perverti Français!" Kayo yelled angrily at France. He then started cowering behind Prussia, who was looking at Margarita. Actually, I think it's more like checking her body out… He's going to be dead if he tries anything on her. Margarita then looked at Riliane.

"By the way, what's for lunch?" She asked her. Riliane stared blankly at Margarita at first, and then looked embarrassed.

"I forgot… Sorry I was too busy with a different issue…" She said, glaring at Conchita. Oh yeah… I remember hearing yelling earlier.

* * *

*_Flashback_*

_I was counting my money when I heard a loud yell._

"_DON'T TAKE AWAY THE VODKA! I WAS GOING TO DRINK THAT!" A feminine voice yelled. I face palmed. Conchita. Why would she want to drink vodka and why should it be taken from her._

"_For one thing, this is Russia's vodka. Second, you almost at the entire supply of tomatoes yesterday after drink ONE BOTTLE!" A young male voice, most likely Allen's, yelled. Oh… I see the problem now… I understand a lot know._

*_End of flashback_*

* * *

"Let's just say that we should never let Conchita drink vodka. Ever. She almost ate the entire supply of tomatoes because she got drunk with one bottle of vodka. How about we just have waffles for lunch?" Allen asked. I vote for yes.

"I agree. Anyone who opposes to having waffles for lunch, say no." Margarita said. I don't think that was necessary to say. "Okay… anyone who agrees to have waffles for lunch, say yes."

"YES!" Everyone but Margarita yelled.

"Follow me to the dining room then." She said, walking to the dining room. Honestly, I don't know whether it should be called 'dining room' or 'dining hall'.

* * *

*_An hour or two later POV: Conchita_*

Why? All I wanted was to lick Prussia to see if I would want to eat him later, was that too much to ask for? Well, at least Kayo left body guarding duty in front of my door. That was when Gallerian came in.

"You almost ate all the tomatoes yesterday? Seriously?" He asked very seriously. I slowly nodded. He face palmed, and I swore I saw a tick mark on him.

"You do know how much it costs to get ripe tomatoes this time of year?" He asked. I shook my head, because I have no idea.

"At least I can take my anger out on someone other than Prussia. Since he put 20 beers on my **tab**." He said, growing a little red when he said tab. I then saw the strangler look on his face. I knew that if I don't act fast, I would be doomed. But then France came in.

"Bonjour {4} Conchita and Gallerian." He said in a flirty way, pulling a rose from behind him. I then remembered that I took the manuals. Why? A better question would be why are you asking me that question? I quickly read the reprogramming section and one thing caught my eye.

_Overprotective Big Brother_

_Hm_… I thought as I quickly read it. When I finished, I smiled deviously. I looked at Gallerian who still wanted to strangle me, and then I began to 'cry'. France looked just as confused as Gallerian.

"What's wrong Conchita?" He asked. I then pointed to Gallerian.

"He's being mean to me!" I whined as I continued spilling fake tears. This might come as a surprised to everyone, but I'm a master at shedding fake tears. France then angrily looked at Gallerian.

"I'm always mean to her though. Why are you even saying that- AHG!" He yelled as France tackled him to the ground. After a few minutes of wrestling and strangling (Gallerian was the one that got strangled if you're wondering) Gallerian was finally able to leave. That was when I realized another problem: I was alone with a French pervert who's not in big brother mode. He gave me a look that had rape all over it.

"Keep away from me, you perverted excuse of a Frenchman!" I yelled as he got closer to me.

"But-" I cut him off by grabbing a fork I had to stab intruders with from my drawer.

"Don't make me eat you!" I threaten waving my fork at him. He sighed in defeat and left. As he left he said "… Fine, I'll get out…" He then turned right, and entered the room near mine. "Oh Kayo~!" Angry Kayo in 3... 2... 1-

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" I heard Kayo yell. France ran past my door yelling "AH! SOMEONE HELP ME! KAYO'S TRYING TO KILL ME WITH HER TAILOR SCISSORS!" Called it! Ah… I love my life.

* * *

**{1} Mansion**

**{2} This is the happiest day of our lives! We are in a mansion with beautiful women!**

**{3} My previous threat goes double for you perverted Frenchman!**

**{4} Hello**

**Me: FINALLY GOT THAT DONE! Sorry for not updating sooner! My mind likes to focus on other things that aren't my stories. But I've been working on this little by little, day by day. So I hope you're all happy.**

**Spain: Yeah, don't hate her! At least she's making effort.**

**Me: *points to Spain* He makes me glad to be part Spanish.**

**Spain: You're welcome!**


	4. Before and after a singing competition

**Me: Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out. I've had writers block, and sorry for this being so short. My mind is not working on this at the moment! Also, this chapter is just going to be about things that didn't happen in the last chapter that are mentioned in the 5th Chapter of the other related story. This is just a fare warning. Please enjoy!**

**Teto: li43101 doesn't own anything except herself, her idea of doing this story, and some jokes. Everything else belongs to their respective owners!**

**Margarita: TETO! You're not supposed to be here!**

**Teto: I can be in the disclaimer part, along with the other Vocaloids, Li's OC's, Belarus- I mean…. I love French bread! *leaves***

**Prussia: … Well that was random.**

**France: Honhonhon- *is kicked by me* OW!**

**Me: Moving on!**

* * *

*_POV: Gumi_*

I was eating dinner in the dining hall when Romano came in, followed by Spain. From the look on Romano's face, he was being relentlessly teased by Spain.

"Why are you denying that she's your girlfriend?" Spain asked, poking the tomato red Italian.

"Because Riliane isn't my girlfriend tomato b*******!" Romano yelled at him just as Riliane came in. She saw Spain poking Romano and went over to the two.

"Spain, stop teasing Romano!" She yelled as she stood next to Romano. Spain stopped poking Romano and they both turned to her.

"Hi Riliane! Can you get Romano to confess that you're his girlfriend?" Spain asked, making Romano and Riliane turn red (even more red for Romano). Two things were said at the same time. "She isn't my girlfriend!" was said by Romano. "He isn't my boyfriend!" was said by Riliane. France (who just walked in) only made things worse.

"Honhonhon~ I can easily smell the love between you two." He said, winking at me. Not two seconds later he was running out as oranges and tomatoes were being thrown at him and Riliane was yelling "STAY OUT OF THIS FRANCE!" and Romano was yelling "STAY OUT OF THIS WINE B******!" I couldn't help but chuckle. You got to love the normality in the place.

* * *

*_POV: Venny_*

I was walking to the dining hall when I saw Margarita getting crushed (yet again) by Russia's bear hug. Prussia saw me standing at the top of the stairs, saw what I was looking at, and ran downstairs.

"You're. Crushing. Me. Again. Russia." She managed to say as Prussia ran downstairs (almost tripping like I did yesterday).

"Let go of her commie! You're suffocating her!" He yelled at him, kicking him to no avail. Russia then let go and dropped Margarita on her feet.

"Sorry Comrade Margarita." He said, patting her head. She was about to say something when Gallerian came in.

"Seriously dude, you keep suffocating her every time you hug her." He said, holding an empty bottle of… vodka? Prussia nodded in agreement with him. Russia then noticed the empty bottle of vodka… and this happened.

"Kolkolkolkol." He repeated, with the most scary look I've… okay, second most scary look I've ever seen. The scariest would be Belarus's in episode 42 of **Hetalia: Axis Powers** not World Series. Anyways, Gallerian and Prussia backed away from Russia.

"Oh, s*** he's angry at us." Prussia said. Actually, I think he's angry at Gallerian, but whatever. France came running in from the dining hall, covered with tomatoes and oranges I might add, just when Gallerian spoke.

"I may still be angry at you for putting 20 beers on my tab, but living is more important. Now RUN LIKE THE FRENCHMAN DO!" He yelled as he and Prussia ran like the wind with Russia on their tails.

"Hey! That is hurtful!" France said, tried to look as offended as possible. He only got yelled at more.

"WE'RE TO BUSY RUNNING FOR OUT LIVES TO CARE!" They both yelled at France as they ran past the staircase.

"WELL, MY AWESOME LIFE AND HIS UN-AWESOME LIFE!" Prussia added as they passed again. I facepalm and entered the dining hall, only to be assaulted by (luckily unpeeled) oranges.

"AH! What the h***!?" I yelled as I covered my head with my arms. When the assault stopped, I peeked with one eye to see Riliane with an armful of oranges and one in her hand. I lowered my arms and opened both eyes to see that Romano had an armful of tomatoes and was about to throw one at me.

"What the f*** was that for?!" I yelled/asked them. They lowered their arms and looked down in shame.

"Sorry… We thought you were France. He got us annoyed at him." Riliane said. I patted her and Romano's head (since I'm taller, which makes me awesome), though Romano looked even more annoyed.

"Its fine, I'm just happy the assault wasn't combined with tomatoes." I said, laughing as I walked away. Riliane couldn't help but smile and start to laugh. Then Romano had the faintest smile that broke out into a grin as he and Riliane carried the tomatoes and oranges to the kitchen. You've got to love life. I'm glad I made this decision as I walked over to Gumi. I was about to ask her how she's been when I heard yelling.

"RUSSIA!" I heard a voice that's most certainly Margarita's yell.

"I'LL LEAVE! I'LL LEAVE!" A German voice, Prussia's, yelled. I heard running, the sound of someone falling down the stairs, and Prussia ran into the dining hall, a bit bruised. Romano and Riliane decided to be mean, come back into the dining hall armed with peeled oranges and tomatoes, and throw them at Prussia. I and Gumi were left laughing. I love my life now.

* * *

*_The next day: In the theater_*

I was thinking about what song to do when it hit me… literally. Conchita and Gallerian were having an argument and Conchita ended throwing Gallerian's phone in a random direction. That direction went straight to my face. I'm just glad I was sitting down or I would have been on the ground.

"OW!" I yelled, holding my reddening and stinging cheek. Gallerian is now strangling Conchita. I picked his phone up and saw what was on the (somehow undamaged) screen. It was an English dub of **Trick and Treat **by two Youtubers. I actually remember listening to it. It's a really good video of **Trick and Treat** too…

"Venomania." I head a female voice say. I looked up and saw Gumi. I felt my heart do a tap dance. I still have feeling for Gumi, even now. And now I feel myself heating up, great.

"Yes?" I asked, feeling myself heating up rapidly. She placed her hand on my shoulder.

"How about we both do that song?" She asked, pointed to phone's screen. I nodded since my mind was swirling everywhere it can. She smiled, which didn't help me at all. But then I noticed that her cheeks were a little red. Why is she blushing? Oh well. I started feeling better once she went over to stop Gallerian from killing Conchita.

* * *

*_Later. POV: Allen_*

We had just about finished the singing contest my cell phone started to ring. I answered.

"Hello. Who's this?" I asked.

"Hello, this is Guy. I called to tell you that the next units are here." A voice, obviously Guy, said.

"… Ah… I see… Just hold on a second." I said, covering the speaker. "Margarita, there's a new unit. Or well, unit's… We should just go there now." I uncovered the speaker.

"We'll be right there." I said. Guy chuckled. Why?

"Don't worry. The units are already in the living room." Guy said. I couldn't help but feel surprised.

"Wait, the unit's are already there?" I asked. Guy replied yes.

"Well that's nice of you. Thank you. I'll hear from you later. "I said. He welcomed me and I ended the call. You're probably wondering when Guy got my number. It started when the Russia came.

* * *

*_Flashback_*

_I got to the living room and saw a man with a flying mint bunny hat and a delivery outfit. His name-tag said Guy on it… Wait, who names their child Guy?_

"_Hello. Um, what's with the box?" I asked, pointing to the box outside the opened door._

"_You'll see… Also, this might seem a little weird but I'm required to get someone's phone number in-case someone doesn't get the 'package' when it arrives…" He said. I nodded and wrote my phone number on it._

*_Flashback end_*

* * *

Yeah… I know, weird, but that's exactly what he said. Anyways, after getting to the living room and Prussia asking his question, Margarita checked the manuals. After checking them both, she looked grim… What is going to happen to us and what did we do to deserve this? Well, what did I do to deserve this? No offense to the others, but they ARE like this for a reason!

* * *

**Me: Sorry it took so long. Again, writers block.**

**Teto: Don't blame her; she's trying the best she can!**

**Margarita: I thought you said you were only in the disclaimer thing!**

**Teto: I also meant this part… Sorry.**

**France: Honhonhon. *is about to grope Teto when she kicks him in the stomach* OW!**

**Teto: NEVER EVEN TRY TO GROPE ME AGAIN!**

**Kayo: Just a normal day with the Vocaloids… and the units… Anyways, see you in the next chapter readers!**

**Teto: DIE! *throwing pieces of French bread at him***

**Venny: Okay, is this going to be a running gag?**

**Teto: I don't know. Besides, this bread is stale. *throws another piece at France***

**Me: ... *sighs***


	5. Pirates, Englishmen, and more crazyness

**Me: Welcome back! I honestly having writers block with my other Unit's and Vocaloids story, but I might as well work on this one for now.**

**Haku: li43101 does not own anything except herself, her idea of doing this, some jokes, and the mansion. The rest belong to their respective owners.**

**Margarita: I do not mind Haku doing the disclaimer. She is nice and reminds me of Clarith.**

**Riliane: I agree with you Margarita.**

**Prussia: I will not complain… even though I still have not done the disclaimer!**

**Kayo: Keep saying anything that involves you not doing the disclaimer and I am attaching you to a Fourth of July rocket and set if of in the front of the mansion!**

**Prussia: I am shutting up now.**

* * *

*_POV: Kayo Sudou_*

I could not help but feel myself death-pan when Margarita did not move a muscle. Last time she did that, someone who was not Gumi was pointing a gun at her. Before that, she found a suicide bomber in her closet. Do not ask me why there was a suicide bomber in Margarita's closet; he did not even know how he got in there, but he still wanted to do his job. Bad things happen when she does not move a muscle and/or makes a sound. Unless it is a sound of anger, she does not say anything. That was how Veno became acquainted with the wall on the other side of the mansion after smashing through several walls… I do not feel like going into detail about that story.

"Honhonhon, who did we get?" France asked, being an idiot by wrapping his arms around Margarita's waist and looking over her shoulder. I called him an idiot because Russia came up from behind him, with his creepy aura and smile to boot.

"I suggest letting go of Comrade Margarita, da? Kolkolkolkol." He said with his creepy laugh thing. France then proceeded to let go of Margarita and cower behind Prussia.

Russia- 1

France- -(insert number of times France lost a battle plus one)

"All I have to say it this. The British are here. Two of them." Margarita said as she handed the manuals to Russia. ... Wait they are two England's? … I can imagine the world exploding any second now. I felt the fear coming from Russia. Literally, I felt it. It was not good. Then most of that fear disappeared. Why did it disappear? More importantly, do I even want to know?

"It says something about accidentally shipping a Pirate!England…" He trailed off… Veno, if you are reading this, prepare for strangling, killed, or stabbed repeatedly by me in the future. You are so f***ing dead!

"C'est encore pire {1}!" I screamed in anger, speaking French. I knew that at least the normal England would wake up by that. That was when Romano came running in. He was dragging Riliane and Allen with him with Spain yelling something in Spanish that I did not catch. Allen was holding a water bottle and Riliane was holding a tray of waffles. Why they are holding those things, I may find out very soon. That was when one of the boxes exploded.

"I'll make it worse for you frog!" England, who was standing in the box wreckage, said as he started chasing France. I could not help but laugh at France who was yelling in French. I heard the other box explode. I turned and saw the pirate version of England chasing Spain with his sword. It was about a minute later that France hid behind me so England would not hurt him. I lifted my leg up, and kicked him in the Eiffel Tower.

"Mon Tour Eiffel {2}!" He yelled as he fell to his knees, holding to his recently kicked spot. I could not help but laugh at his pain. England joined me at laughing at him. After a minute or two, I heard the sound of what sounds like a foghorn go off. I instantly covered my ears. D*** it, that hurts! I looked over at Margarita who was holding the air horn… that explains everything. I looked behind me and saw France get up. I then turned to the British people who are looking at each other strangely. I cannot blame them.

"Is that… Me from the pirate time?" England asked as he stepped closer to look at his doppelgänger in pirate form.

"Well ye aren't any better. Have ye lost ye touch, matey?" Iggy (I am calling Captain England that until further notice) asked England. There was an uncomfortable silence. In all honesty, my head is starting to hurt.

"Can we explain who we are now? This is giving me a headache." I said, rubbing my forehead to stop the pain in my head. It was then that I saw Iggy's face lighten. _… 'F*** you pirate! F*** you too Veno when I get my hands on you!'_ I thought. He walked closer to me, with that look that I usually see on France.

"Who might ye be, wench? And who's your man?" Iggy asked, looking around at every male in t he room. If this was an anime, I have a thousand tick marks on me. I grabbed France by the arm and threw him at Iggy. His head collided with Iggy's chest and they both collapsed to the floor.

"I'm certainly not a wench, and I'm not married to anyone! I don't plan on getting married to anyone anytime soon!" I yelled at the irritating pirate. Iggy punched France off him and got back up.

"I might be able to help ye with that 'marry' part." He said with a rape face that either rivals or equals France. I then turned to Veno who said "S***." I grabbed him by the arm and threw him at Iggy.

"If you even try anything, I'll shove these tailor scissors into your chest!" I yelled pointing my tailor scissors at Iggy as Veno collided with him. Iggy punched Venny off and got up yet again. Whatever he would have said probably would have made things worse if it were not for Gumi.

"Everyone shut up before I have to result into shooting one of you. I will start with my introduction. I am Gumina Glassred. I rather you call me Gumi. Call me by my real name, and I will make it so you are sorry. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to get something to eat." She said, leaving the room while holding her gun. Iggy did not look frighten, but England was looking like a ghost as he looked nervously/terrified at Russia.

* * *

*_POV: Gallerian Marlon_*

I could not help but watch Gumi leave. I cannot blame her, what with us being in the same room as the English man and a Jack Sparrow impersonator. That was when I noticed the look, a hungry look, on Conchita's face.

"I'm Banica Conchita, please to eat you." She said as she curtsied. … Wait, did she say eat? Did I hear her right? I think I did. Riliane then handed her the tray of waffles and Allen gave her the water bottle. She put the water bottle on the tray and immediately ran up stairs and went of somewhere… now I understand everything. Poor England looked confused. I honestly did not care if the England look-alike was confused as well.

"You'll have to excuse her; she's a gluttonous and will most likely try to eat you if you're alone with her. I'm Gallerian Marlon." I explained to them as I bowed.

"GREEDY B******!" Conchita yelled from somewhere in the mansion, making me fume. I really hate Conchita. Not just because she calls me that, she eats every food item we have. Money for the food does not grow on trees! H***, I caught her eating a dollar once. I have had enough with her calling me that!

"I'M NOT GREEDY! If you'll excuse me, I have to take my frustration out on Conchita." I said as I walking in the direction Conchita went. The way she went lead me to the supply 'closet'. I have the quotation marks because it is more like a bedroom than a closet. It has old electronics, broken things, and pool noodles since we do not use those. I saw Conchita on what was a couch. Now only half of it is left. All I will say is that it involves a drunken Kayo, a bucket of water, everyone else panicking, and a flamethrower. Anyways, I went over to Conchita and smacked her upside the head.

"Ow! D*** it Gallerian!" She yelled. She put the food tray and a half-empty water bottle on the couch and leaped at me, her hands around my neck. I pried her off, and grabbed the nearest thing to us as a weapon, which was a pool noodle that was suspiciously blue and started whacking her with it. Conchita grabbed a red pool noodle and we started whacking each other with it. After a few minutes, I heard the sound of a taken picture, and then I felt something kick my shin. I grabbed me knee, only for Conchita to hit me in the face with her pool noodle. I looked to my side and saw…

"D*** you Prussia!" I yelled in anger at him, and then I started whacking the both of them with the blue pool noodle. Conchita bit me a couple of times, and so did the Prussian trying to help her. However, this IS Conchita; the women who would eat a computer to survive… actually, she did eat a broken computer once, but that is off topic.

It felt like 30 minutes passed by, and I was caught off guard by a yellow blur- oh wait that is just Gilbird… with a $2,000 dollar vase?! He then dropped it over my head. Conchita must have been oblivious to the bird with the vase because she managed to grab me by the neck with both hands and turn me around, standing where I was… and the vase hit her square in the head. The vase broke on contact with Conchita's head and she fainted. I stared in horror.

"That vase costs $2,000 dollars…" I muttered before I fell down to the floor in shock. Through squinted eyes, I saw Prussia look at Gilbird, look at me Conchita, then he shrugged his shoulders and left. It was then that I saw darkness.

* * *

*_POV: Gumi_*

"Don't call me that either!" Venomania yelled as he stormed up stairs and to his room in anger and embarrassment because of Kayo. This is typical for them, for Kayo to say one of her many nicknames for Venomania to annoy him. This happens about over 1,000 times already. Anyways, I was getting a drink out of the fridge when I heard Kayo yell, loudly I might add.

"DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR ME PIRATE!ENGLAND OR I WILL BEAT YOU WITH YOUR OWN SWORD!" A voice that is definitely Kayo's yelled at most likely Arthur (I am calling Pirate!England that until further notice).

I decided to go upstairs and check up on Conchita, and Gallerian. As I walked into the doorway between the kitchen and the living room, I saw Arthur give Spain the 'I'm watching you' look with a hint (well, more like a flood, but you know what I mean) of evil as he went up the stairs. Prussia came down at the stairs, covered in scratches and bite marks.

"What the heck happened to you?" Allen asked, eying the bite marks and scratches suspiciously and worryingly.

"I went to the source of fighting and saw that Gallerian and Conchita were beating each other up with pool noodles. The awesome me decided to help the un-awesome Conchita fight the even more un-awesomer Gallerian, though during the fight she did bit me a couple of times. After a while, Gilbird decided to help and dropped a vase on Gallerian's head. Gilbird missed and hit Conchita instead, knocking her out cold. Gallerian looked horrified and fainted, muttering that the vase costs $2,000. The awesome me didn't feel like carrying either of them because they would lower my awesomeness so I decided to come back here." Prussia explained. There was a moment of silence before Riliane spoke up.

"… I'm sorry, you lost me at 'beating each other with pool noodles'." Riliane said, looking at Prussia with a look that said 'are you serious?'

"I'm serious. I even got a picture of it." He said as he held up a photo. In the photo, Gallerian and Conchita were beating each other up with pool noodles. The pool noodles were conveniently because Gallerian had a blue one pool noodle and Conchita a red one. Everyone but him started laughing. I was able to not laugh to the point where my ribs hurt. I chuckled as Prussia started laughing and I went up the stairs. I went to the supply room and saw Conchita and Gallerian on the floor. I grabbed a hold of Conchita by the legs and dragged her to room. When I managed to get her into her room and lock it on the way out, I went back to get Gallerian but he was gone. At least he's fine. One thing if for sure; our lives will never be the same as before all of this.

* * *

*_POV: Venny_*

I woke up at 8:40 P.M. on the couch. I had taken a quick nap on the couch because I was tired and was getting over the embarrassment Kayo gave me. It was also then I remembered that there was a perverted Frenchman who would 'spread love' to all genders so I decided to go to my room. As I got up stairs, I saw Artie trying to open the door to Margarita's room and cuss when it was lock. I then heard groaning.

"Artie, go back to your room before I have Russia make you." I heard a tired voice that could only belong to Margarita say. I then heard the sound of something soft landing on the floor. Most likely a pillow. Artie then started running down the hallway, made an immediate right turn, and kept running. I just shook my head and went to my room. If this goes horribly wrong, we are so f***ing screwed.

* * *

**{1} That's even worse!**

**{2} My Eiffel tower!**

**Me: FINALLY! IT. TOOK. FOREVER TO GET INSPIRATION TO DO THIS CHAPTER! *head-desks***

**Kayo: At least it's over… and we are nearing the point where Drake comes in… but that won't be until 3-4 more chapters.**

**Gallerian: Why don't you like Drake?**

**Kayo: A better question would be why Drake doesn't like me?**

**Riliane: And why doesn't she like me? I'm nice... sometimes...**

**Romano: She better not hurt you in the future!**

**Margarita: Can we stop here before things get worse.**

**Me: Yes, please. I just want to update this so I can focus on my other stories.**


	6. Sleepiness, and American horror movies

**Me: It is now time for Conchita's favorite character of all time to come in!**

**Conchita: YES, FINALLY THE TIME HAS COME! I'm a happy Vocaloid. In addition, li43101 does not own anything except herself, her idea of doing this, her OC's, and her time into doing this. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

**Prussia: AW C-**

**Conchita: One more word and you will be in my next salad.**

**Prussia: *shuts up***

* * *

*_POV: Riliane_*

Since Spain is here, you would think that Romano would do what he normally does and sleep with Spain. Nevertheless, that turns to be a big fat no. He knows that I will not do anything to him and wants to make sure that burglars, Venny, Conchita, serial killers, and most importantly Venny do not hurt me. I know, I mentioned him twice. That is because Venny only tried doing something to me in my sleep twice. However, this actually started after what happened today.

It started when I woke up. I felt my shoulder shaken. I tried to keep my eyes closed, but fingers forced them opened. When they left, I blinked a couple of times.

"Ah, so you _are _awake, belle {1} Riliane. Another unit has arrived, but since we are alone… Honhonhon." Can you guess who this is? If you cannot than you, my good reader, do not know Hetalia very well. When France said that last part, he ended up running out of my room with a broken and most likely bloody nose.

I checked the time and realized that I slept through breakfast and lunch. Luckily, it was a Saturday, the days that I pull a Margarita and sleep in. In addition, like Margarita, I tend to be incredibly grouchy when someone forces me awake. I lazily put my usual cloths on and trudged my way to the stairs.

When I started walking down the stairs, Allen was the first to see me, and he did not look happy when he saw me trudging my way down the stairs. He was wearing his usual cloths, and was (key word being was) watching a certain Englishman fighting a certain Frenchmen, whose nose wasn't bleeding despite how hard I hit him.

Romano then saw Allen looking at someone and looked in my direction. He also did not look happy at the fact I was trudging. He was wearing a plain pink shirt, grey pants, and black shoes. When I made it to the last step, I tripped and starting falling forward, but luckily, both Allen and Romano ran to my side and caught me by my arms before I could face-plant on the rug.

"You okay?" Allen asked as he and Romano both held me up. I looked at him and nodded.

"Are you sure?" Romano asked with concern in his voice. I looked at him, then Allen, then back at Romano.

"I'm fine, just *yawn* tired." I told them. It was then that I heard a door closing. I looked over my shoulder to the top of the stairs and saw Margarita and Conchita coming down the stairs. Conchita ran into the kitchen and Allen ran after her, yelling not to eat everything, leaving me to lean on Romano. England and Spain shortly followed, both saying their own thing. Margarita made her way to the crate thing and picked up the manual.

"Who *hic* did we *hic* get?" Prussia asked in a drunken way. Wait, when did he have beer? Was I asleep when this happened?

"Since you asked nicely, I'll say it without a hint. It's America." She answered. Great, Conchita is going to tear something apart to wake him. I, however, was curious about something.

"What are the ways to wake him up?" I asked, yawning after I spoke. I rubbed my eyes, trying to get the sleep out of them. Margarita looked at me seriously.

"Well we could either A; have a horribly out-of-tune singing of any patriotic American song. B, Have an American doing heroic poses along when a Superman or Batman movie or show is on. C, Have him tackle England in happiness or run away from Russia. Finally, D; have America laughing while an alien insults us. Your pick." She listed with a serious look. We all stared at each other, not knowing what to do. Then Conchita came out with a water bottle (she is on alcohol withdrawal, which includes her sake), and I knew that chaos will happen very shortly.

"Who did we get?" She asked, with her usual grin on her face. I face palmed. Even with her I.Q., she should have been able to hear the conversation from the kitchen. Then Prussia proceeded to make the worse mistake this week.

"We *hic* got Ameri*hic*ca." Prussia said with a drunken voice. Conchita dropped her water bottle, eyed wide, and I knew something was going to happen. Conchita ran to the smaller box and, just as England, Allen (who walked back to my side), and Spain came back into the living room, Conchita quite literally ripped the box apart with her fingernails.

'_What do you know, my prediction earlier was true.' _I thought as what was in the small box fell to the ground. I saw a black business suit, a McDonald's gift card, three pairs of superhero boxers (Ew), and a grey alien with red eyes that is shorter than I am. While the alien was inspecting all of us, Conchita went into fangirl mode.

"OMG, I CAN'T BELIEVE WE HAVE AMERICA! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" She practically screamed, announcing that fact to the entire world. It was then that the short grey alien, a.k.a. Tony, said something made me have a Hetalia episode flashback.

"What's the f***ing limy doing here?" He asked. He and England started having lighting between them while Tony threw insults at England. About a minute later, laughter was heard from the crate.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! England getting insulted. That's hilarious!" The laughter from the crate turned to a voice. Then, like the other crates before this, said crate exploded. The lid was intact and it landed next to Conchita, but she was too busy staring at her hero to notice. And by hero I mean Alfred F. Jones, a.k.a. America, who FINALLY stopped laughing. He noticed Russia, but got hugged by an over-excited Conchita before he could react.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE MY FAVORITE COUNTRY IS HERE! THIS IS THE MOST AWESOMENESS DAY OF MY LIFE!" She screamed once more, hugging him with all her might. America seemed like he liked the attention. Attention hog.

"Of course, after all I'M THE HERO!" He yelled as he did an air fist. Prussia, who was less drunk and more hangover, realized that Conchita said awesome and tried to contradict her. Prussia is indeed, as they say in Italian, un completo idiota {2}.

"I may have a hangover, but I'm more awe" any moment and Prussia will get hit with the crate lid by Conchita "- OW!" There we go. I totally called it.

"YOU'RE NOT AS AWESOME AS AMERICA! AT LEAST HE IS STILL A COUNTRY!" She yelled. Prussia then proceeded to grow mushrooms in the corner of the living room.

"You didn't have to bring that up…" He muttered in a quiet voice that I almost couldn't hear him. America looked happy, probably because Prussia just got owned or something.

"Who are you anyways?" America asked, looking at us Vocaloids/main Seven Deadly Sin Characters.

"I'm Banica Conchita. You can call me Conchita though~" Said person said hastily and cheerfully, as if she wanted to respond first. Shocker, the America fangirl wanted to introduce herself to said nation first. Note my sarcasm. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Romano sweat-drop at Conchita's stranger-than-usual behavior. Gallerian, a.k.a. Conchita's eternal rival, was also affected by said female's behavior.

"Um… Okay… I'm Gallerian Marlon. Pleasure to meet you. Also unless you-" Before he could finish, Conchita had the biggest outburst she has ever done.

"I'M NOT A MOTHER F***ING CANNIBAL ANYMORE, I'M JUST HUNGRY ALL THE F***ING TIME! NOW SHUT YOUR GREEDY SON OF A B**** BEFORE I F***ING LOCK YOU IN A ROOM WITH FRANCE!" She screamed at Gallerian, looking ready to run him over with a bulldozer. I looked at Romano from the corner of my eye, and saw him look at Conchita in astonishment, possibly even awe since she rarely cusses like that, or even cuss in general. She usually cusses once or twice a day, even a week.

"I'm Gumina Glassred." Gumi said, making sure America wouldn't comment on what Conchita just yelled. "Call me Gumi, or I'll oblige to shoot you. And don't you dare say anything Conchita." She said, pointing her now ready gun at the two. Venny cleared his throat, and America and Conchita looked at him.

"I'm Duke Venomania. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said, bowing. Conchita whispered something into America's ear, most likely about Venny and his 'needs'.

"And no, I'm not a lustful duke. Shut up about that Conchita." He said smiling at Conchita, resisting the urge to strangle her then and there.

"I'm Kayo Sudou, and if you cross me, you might end up with these scissors in your heart." Kayo said, threatening America with her tailor scissors pointing at his heart. That's the first time I heard Kayo threaten someone by shoving her tailor scissors into their hearts.

"I'm Margarita Blankenheim. And if you don't feel like dying of poison anytime soon, stay on my good side." She threatened basically everyone, smiling innocently. That's the first time I heard her threaten the units with poison. America then looked at me and Allen. I don't think I was much of a sight, considering that I feel like dropping down to the floor and sleeping there.

"Please excuse everyone; I'm Allen Avadonia, servant and younger twin brother of princess Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche." He said, gesturing towards me. I waved, but the mood was ruined when I yawned.

"Sorry for not properly introducing myself, but SOMEONE woke me up while I was busy sleeping." I said, giving France the evil glare. Before I could decide whether to give him the middle figure, Romano saw who I was glaring at, released my side, went over to France, kneed him in the Eiffel Tower, and slapped him when he to his knees in pain.

"HOW DARE YOU WAKE RILIANE UP YOU D*** F***ING WINE B******! I SHOULD LEAVE YOU IN A ROOM ALONE WITH CONCHITA, YOU F***ING FRENCH PERVERT!" He yelled as he grabbed France's collar and started an onslaught of slaps. I started laughing along with Kayo, America, Conchita, England, and Prussia. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Margarita drag Conchita who dragged America up the stairs and towards the game room. It was then that I almost collapsed if Allen had not caught me.

"Riliane, you should get some sleep." He said, looking like he was trying not to laugh. I looked at France who now has a bloody nose and sighed. I nodded and Allen led me back to my room. I plopped on my bed, not changing my cloths, and went to sleep. I knew one thing was certain; Romano will never let me sleep alone ever again.

* * *

_*POV: Conchita, hours after Margarita left her and America in the game room.*_

I'll be honest here… I'm scared. See, America thought it would be a great idea to watch **The Grudge**, the American movie based on the Japanese movie series of **Ju-On**. I, being the America fangirl I am, didn't oppose to this idea. I have wanted to watch the movie for a while. Now, I regret ever wanting to watch it with all my heart and soul. It was so f***ing scary! Luckily, we weren't in the game room, but my room. I do have a T.V., flat screen to be specific, and a D.V.D. and VCR in my room.

Right now, I and America were on my bed, and I was clutching his arm in terror and fear. Luckily, the credits were now rolling by. Here's an important question for those who are reading this; do you want to know about **The Grudge**? Trust me, you'll be terrified. I know I am. I actually think I'm mentally scared now.

Right now, I was in my red nightgown and America had a grey sleeveless T-shirt and one of his superhero boxers on, and we were clutching to each other, scared to death.

"W-w-well that wasn't s-s-so bad now w-w-was it?" America asked, trembling and stuttering like mad. I looked at him.

"Y-y-you know, I-I-it's okay to be s-s-s-scared some t-t-t-time." I stuttered, still horrified by the movie. Seriously, you can tell it's not going to go well at the beginning! I won't go into detail for the faint of heart or those who don't know about it. I will say that the movie has like some curse thing in it, and that there are a lot of deaths. H*** most of the characters, even the minor ones, end up died by the end of it. Anyways, it was then that America gave me his bone crushing hug, crying a river.

"OKAY I'LL ADMIT IT, THAT MOVIE IS SO F***ING SCARY!" He screamed, right into my ear I might add. It didn't affect my eardrums thankfully. I won't be able to sleep very well tonight, and a thought came to mind that made me blush.

"I-I-I-I don't I have e-e-e-enough courage to s-s-s-sleep alone tonight. Can you p-p-p-protect me?" I asked stuttering, hugging him back. America let go, held onto my shoulders and looked me in the eye. His expression turned from horror to his usual happy self.

"O-o-of course I can! I'm the hero!" He said, doing an air fist. I couldn't help but hug him and laid my head against his chest.

"Thank you America." I said, closing my eyes. "You really are my hero." I continued, my voice getting quieter with every word. My eyes closed to the sound of his heartbeat. I heard him turn the VCR and T.V. off, and I felt myself being moved to the side. America then pulled my American flag blanket over me… So what if I have an American flag blanket, I'M AN AMERICA FANGIRL D*** IT! … Moving on…

"I'll always be your hero." I heard America whispered as I self-conscious drifted away, assuming that it doesn't have curses and bloody murder everywhere… D*** YOU ENGLAND, I'M STARTING TO SOUND LIKE YOU!

* * *

**{1} beautiful**

**{2} a complete idiot**

**Me: Done, finally. If it seems rushed, it was. I was running out of ideas, so the movie came into mind. If you want to know what **The Grudge **or what the **Ju-On **series is about, I don't recommend looking it up if you're easily frightened or easily get nightmares. I got scared in the first minute of the movie. The only reason I know about the** Ju-On **series is because I watched PewDiePie play the game. The game was one of the scariest I've seen, but I regret nothing of it. Seriously though, it's SUPER scary, and I'm sorry if you look up the series and are scared to death, I did warn you!**

**Conchita: *clutches America's arm while she's sleeping* Shut up... Trying to sleep…**

**America: *blushes heavily***

**Russia: This is certainly interesting, da?**

**Me: Yeah, it is.**


	7. Waffle chaos and friends, I think

**Me: It is time for the next chapter in this story.**

**Gumi: li43101 does not own anything except herself, her idea of doing this, her OC's, and the mansion. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

**Prussia: H-**

**Gumi: *points her loaded gun at him***

**Prussia: Threat acknowledged. I am shutting up now.**

* * *

_*POV: Riliane*_

'_I can't believe it has come to this.' _I thought as I sat at a table in full swing of chaos. It was a typical day, or as typical as a day for us can get now.

Gallerian and Russia are arguing with Prussia. The argument is about which alcoholic beverage is better: vodka or beer. Gallerian, technically, was not supporting Russia and just going against Prussia's logic.

England and Kayo keep assaulting France in a verbal way. Kayo would occasionally threaten Artie in a verbal way when he is looking at her with a rape face.

Conchita and America are having a waffle-eating contest, with Conchita in the lead. I honestly say that Conchita being in the lead is not surprising, and I will tell you why. She is a glutton. She is the embodiment of gluttony itself. She is a freaking cannibal with an endless abyss for a stomach. It is not that surprising.

Allen, Romano, and I are yelling at Spain to stop annoying Romano and, again, myself. He has been relentlessly teasing us on how we look like a cute couple. It gets annoying after a while.

Venny keeps giving France a glare when he looks at Gumi, who gives France the death glare when he does. I sometimes think that France is going to get himself killed by looking at woman one day.

Margarita is hitting her head on the table every occasionally when Prussia or someone does something stupid. I feel so bad for her since she seems to be the one that all the chaos is occurring in the first place.

The sound of someone knocking on the door went off that moment. All conversations, contest, and everything stopped. It was silent for a few moments before Margarita head tabled once more.

"Not another unit, please." She whined. Gumi went got up, walked towards the door, and slapping France on the back of the head when she passed him, making me grin. She opened the door and left.

I looked to my side when Conchita whispered something into America's ear. Then, in a split second, France had his face covered by waffles. Within a minute, Prussia, Spain, and France are going against Gallerian, America, and Conchita in a waffle-throwing contest.

Even MORE minutes later, we stopped the throwing of the waffles.

Conchita, America, Gallerian, France, Spain, and Prussia started cleaning up the dining room when Kayo exited the dining room, only to stop in her tracks. I went to her side, wondering why she stopped, only to stop walking myself.

Standing in the middle of the living room, was an old friend talking to Gumi. I use the term friend in a nice way, of course. She has long metallic green hair, green eyes, a red headset, a spiked collar, red bracelets, and a grey and green top and green boots with red ties. This, my fellow readers, is Dracobella, a.k.a. Drake. We like calling her Drake.

I could only stare as I heard the sound of the dining room close behind me. Drake looked over at everyone.

"Hi everyone." She said to everyone, looking at me and Kayo with a little venom in her eyes. What did I ever do to her?

"Hi Drake." Margarita welcomed. At least Drake does not hate her for an unknown reason.

Drake looked at the dining hall doors behind me with a smirk. "Guess the Hetalia units are becoming a handful huh?" She asked- wait… How did she know about the Hetalia units?

"Yes. They are becoming a handful, and Gumi told you, didn't she?" Margarita asked, with Drake nodding her head in response.

"She was just about to tell me what units you all have gotten so far when you came out." Drake explained. Margarita looked over at Allen with a look that said _please help me_.

"We got them in this order; Russia, Romano, the Bad Touch Trio which consists of Prussia, Spain, and France, England and Pirate!England, who you can just call Artie, and yesterday we got America." Allen said, with Drake nodding again before turning to Margarita.

"I feel so sorry for all of you, mostly you Miku, because Gakupo made you do that." Drake said.

"I do too… Anyways, you came just in time."

After that, everyone started explaining how this all happened up to the point of now. When we finished, America busted out of the dining hall with Prussia holding a cooking pot.

"Don't you ever put Gilbird in a chicken nugget box AGAIN!" Prussia yelled as he swung the cooking pot at America… Wait, America tried to put Gilbird in a chicken nugget box? He should at least know not to do that to the poor bird. Anyways, in less than 30 (probably less than 10) seconds, Conchita had him on the ground while holding the cooking pot in her hand.

"DON'T YOU EVER THREATEN AMERICA AGAIN! IF YOU DO, I SWEAR ON THE FORTH WALL BREAKING THAT I'LL MAKE IT SO THAT BECOMING ONE WITH RUSSIA IS THE MOST NONE THREATENING THING IN THE ENTIRE KNOWN UNIVERSE!" Conchita threatened, smacking Prussia with the cooking pot.

Allen and America tried prying Conchita off Prussia, but they were not progressing much. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Margarita get the air horn out of the cupboard. She pressed the button to start the loud and hurtful sound, but nothing happened. She tried again, but the result was still zilch. She then did the next best thing; she threw it at Conchita, hitting her in the head, which earned an "OW!" from Conchita.

"HEAD SHOT! Kesesesese~" Prussia said at the same time with Conchita's cry of pain. Allen and America were successful in getting Conchita off Prussia as she was rubbing her head.

That was when fate decided to drop another bombshell on us, because we heard a knock on the door. Margarita went over to the door and opened it, revealing Guy.

"Haven't seen you in a while." She said as she signed the electric board.

"I only can agree." He said. He then noticed Prussia, who was still on the floor, rubbing his head, which was unfortunate enough to be the victim of Conchita and her cooking pot of pain.

"Don't ask. Just bring the unit in." Margarita said. Within three minutes, the new unit was in the middle of the living room.

"I wonder who it is this time." Kayo pondered to herself aloud. I silently agreed.

"Hopefully it isn't another unit we have only in a different mode. We do not need two Prussia's or Russia's. Two England's is enough," I thought aloud.

"Kayo, Riliane, can you go get the others?" Margarita asked us. We both nodded and went into the dining hall/room. After telling them we got another unit, we all went into the living room to find that Margarita has already read the manual. I held my breath. For the sake of our sanity, please do not let it be another Prussia, or worse, a gender-bent Prussia.

* * *

**Me: I got the chapter done! To think I typed this all in one day.**

**Riliane: That is actually an improvement. Your typing skills are increasing a bit.**

**Me: I actually do all the typing skill stuff at school. I think that by doing it I will get faster and better with a keyboard and am able to finish a chapter or story quicker.**

**Allen: If I were Delta from **Red vs. Blue**, I would tell you that it is a brilliant and logical plan.**

**Me: Thank you Allen. Also, please review this story, and see you in the next chapter!**


	8. Kayo's consequenes of doing laser tag

**Me: Time for the chapter with laser tag!**

**China: li43101 only owns herself, her OC's, and the mansion, aru. The rest belong to their respective owners, aru.**

**Prussia: Not the old –is whacked by a wok– OW!**

**China: Quiet, aru! The chapter's about to begin, aru!**

**Prussia: -goes to the emo corner to pout-**

* * *

*_POV: Kayo_*

I looked around and couldn't help but think of all the chaos that will ensue when all the units arrive. I looked over at Margarita as she read the manual.

I was about to ask who it was when I felt someone snake their arms around my waist. Due to reflexes, immediately elbowed whoever it was. I heard an "OW," and turned around only to find France rubbing his stomach.

I looked over and saw Artie about to do the same thing to Drake, so I stomped over to him and kicked him in the stomach. As much as she doesn't like me for some odd reason that I might never find out, she still doesn't deserved to get raped by anyone, much less Artie. He too gave out an "OW," and fell to the ground. I dragged him to a spot near France and started kicking them both.

"Don't you ever try groping and/or raping me and Drake ever again!" I yelled as I continued the onslaught of kicks. I didn't bother to pay attention to my surroundings, I am mad as h*** at France and Artie!

"Hey, un-awesome people, pay attention to the new un-awesome unit!" Prussia yelled. I turned to look at him with the death glare before I sighed.

"Fine… Tell me who we got before I go back to kicking the idiots who dared try to rape and grope me and Drake." I said, kicking Artie for good measure.

"Here's a hint. He's an eastern country, and says aru a lot, aru." Prussia said, making Margarita giggle at the last part. America scratched his head for less than a minute then snapped his fingers.

"South Korea." He guessed. Everyone besides himself and Conchita face-palmed. What an idiot. Anyways, after a couple of minutes to explain that it was China, we got back down to the matter at hand.

"So… How should we wake him?" Drake asked, making Margarita look at the manual once more.

"Well, one of use could get a few hours worth of lessons on Mandarin by singing the Chinese national anthem horribly off tune and with bad pronunciation. On the other hand, we could play Japanese, Korean, or Cantonese and end up with yelling at for the Korean one. Then again, China jumping at us after speaking Russian once we open the box does not sound pleasant. My opinion would be to play Japanese music so we don't get yelled and/or jumped at." Margarita said as she read the manual. I can't help but agree with her, along with everyone else. But when Margarita got her laptop out of her room, another issue rose up as quickly as smoke from a forest fire.

"I think we should do a song that Margarita sings! Kesesesesese~" Prussia suggested. Russia agreed with him for probably the only time in a long period of days.

"Dude, I totally think we should let Conchita sing!" America said, signaling to the Conchita, who immediately nodded in agreement.

"F*** no. I think Allen and Riliane should sing, not the other f***ing idiots!" Romano said, making me and some others glare at him.

"I think Allen and Riliane should sing too!" Spain said cheerfully in agreement.

"I think ye all need to shut up now. I think Kayo be the one singing." Artie said with a smirk. I looked at him, feeling my anger from earlier come back again. Wait, when did he get off the floor?

"Honhonhon. I agree with Artie." France said as he (note that he's finally doing this when he could have done it earlier) started getting up from the floor. I kicked him down to release some inner rage. After minutes upon minutes of arguing even more, I eventually found myself chasing Artie for trying to grope me. I came to a halt in my chase when, just as Artie was about to pass the kitchen doorway, Margarita hit him on the back of the head with the crowbar from the kitchen.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE F*** UP!" She yelled in pure anger, surpassing my earlier anger's level. Everyone and everything, even time, seemed to stop when she yelled. It was then that, after a couple of seconds of silence, the crate started to move.

"Who is yelling out there, aru?" And why am I in a box, aru?" A voice with a Chinese accent asked. I tried to breathe a silently and slowly as possible to calm myself down. Margarita left to put the crowbar back in its place. When she got back, Russia was already poking the box.

"Yao-Yao, are you in there?" He asked. The crate started shaking violently, making me feel sorry for China.

"Russia, aru?" China asked in fear and terror. Again, I feel sorry for China.

"Da." Russia replied while childishly smiling. Margarita then went back into the kitchen, came back out with a bottle of vodka, and handed it to Russia. She whispered something to him that I couldn't hear, but he nodded and took the vodka. She motioned for me to help her open the create, but before I could move, China suddenly stood up, sending the crate lid flying into the air, eventually finding its way to Prussia's head. When the create lid hit him, he crumpled like a can of soda when you smash it.

"OW!" He yelled as he got back up. Once the crate lid was successfully off him, he glared at the confused China. "That was TOTALLY un-awesome old man!" Prussia growled, rubbing the top of his head. It took China a few second to realize what Prussia said before he jumped out of the crate and attacked Prussia with his wok.

"I'M NOT OLD, ARU!" China yelled as he started beating the life out of the Prussian albino. I was about to laugh when I that Gumi started loading her gun when it looked like Prussia was going to go out. Seeing this, Romano panicked and kicked China off of Prussia. Just in time too, I don't think Prussia could take another hit.

"OW, ARU!" China yelled as he got on his knees. He glared at Romano, but Gumi spoke up before he could do anything.

"Good boy, Romano. You already learned that when I load my gun, it is bad news for anyone who is causing shenanigans. Anyways, sorry about that China. I'm Gumina Glassred, but call me Gumi or else a bullet will leave this gun." She said as she pointed her gun at China. China realized what he did and got up from the ground.

"Oh, sorry about that, aru. It's just that I'm called old so much that it's annoying, aru." China said with an apologetic bow.

"It's okay. I would do the same thing if someone called me old. Anyways, I'm Gallerian Marlon, and I would really appreciate it if you don't get on my bad side." Gallerian said, shooing Prussia's hand away from randomly poking him.

"Sorry about the oddity that's going to go on in this mansion. It is natural. Anyways, I am Kayo Sudou. Also be warned; these tailor scissors aren't just used for tailoring." I said while twirling my scissors. I then felt someone, my guess is France, try to wrap his arms around my waist and I elbowed him the stomach in response.

"Hello, I'm Duke Venomania, it's nice to meet you." Veno said with a bow. I couldn't help but smirk at him.

"Lustful d-" Before I could finish, Veno cut me off.

"I'm not a lustful duke anymore, so will you stop saying that!" He said in a growl, glaring at me. I couldn't help but smile, feeling triumphant.

"Hello China. I am Banica Conchita. It is nice to e-meat you. Also if you hear anything about me being a cannibal, it's a total lie." Conchita said as she was hugging America, glaring at Gallerian when he was about to say something.

"Hello, I'm Allen Avadonia, younger twin brother of Princess Riliane Lucifen 'd Autriche… If you are wondering, I am an excellent chef and a former servant. In other words, I'm a better cook than a certain someone's in this room." Allen said with a bow, making the two British units yell "HEY!"

"Hello, I'm Riliane Lucifen 'd Autriche. And I suggest not being around Conchita just to be safe." Riliane said with a smile, her eyes glinting with… mischief? What could she possibly be planning or already have planned?

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Conchita yelled at Riliane. Romano looked at Conchita in anger, but Riliane spoke up before he could do anything.

"Then explain why on the day we got Russia you tried to FREAKING EAT ME?!" Riliane demanded to know while looking at Conchita… So that's what she was planning. Conchita is going to get seriously hurt. Romano and Allen's eyes widen as they both looked at Conchita with pure anger. Romano charged at Conchita, who in turn hid behind America while pleading for help and protection.

"Don't worry Conchita, I'm the hero!" America yelled as he fought Romano off. He then threw Romano, who hit Russia. In turn, Russia threw Romano and got him to hit both France and Artie, making me laugh a little on the inside. Artie punched Romano off, only to get the choke of death from Spain. Riliane helped Romano up, but then ducked as a chair flew over her, breaking when it made contact to the floor. Gallerian went to attack America for throwing the chair, only to be punched in his side and started flying straight towards Gumi. Veno grabbed the poor bluenette by the hair and managed to throw him at England. Then one thing lead to another, and pretty soon Gumi, Riliane, Allen, Drake, Margarita, and myself were the only ones not in the biggest fight in the manor.

"… I did warn you." I said to China before I went into the kitchen to get some tuna. My mind has seriously gone to h***right now, and all I want to do is clear my head a little after what has happened today.

* * *

*_3-4 hours later, in the game room arena…_*

Okay, I'm just going to give everyone who is reading this the short version of what lead to me teaming up with Drake at one point in the laser tag game. Margarita and Drake suggested doing a game everyone had chosen laser tag. Margarita got chosen to be the judge and overseer of the game, Russia and Prussia where both chosen to be team captain. Russia just so happen to have chosen me before Drake was the last one to not be picked when it was Russia's turn to pick again. We ended up in the same area and made a temporary truce. There, plain and simple.

"Tell me again how we got to be working together to ambush someone?" I quietly asked her as we waited behind some barriers for protection and to be sneaky. Drake simply shrugged as we both waited. I heard two different footsteps, and we both quickly got up and found China and Artie. I was successful in shooting China, but Artie was quick and dodged Drake's attack by hiding behind China.

"That is definitely cheat- AH!" I quickly ducked so Artie wouldn't hit me because Spain came from behind us. He was able to hit Drake, but got surprised by France before he could hit me. France stood victorious… for about three seconds because Artie then shot him. Now, I'm no idiot. I know that Artie has experience in using guns, so I had to sneak out of that area. I kept sneaking before I found my other two teammates, Gumi and Russia, hiding behind more barricades. I crouched as I went up to them.

"Hey. Are the others down?" I asked quietly. They both nodded. "Great… Just f***ing great." I quietly said.

"Okay, here's what I got comrades. When the other team comes into the arena, we ambush them all at one. That is clear, da {1}?" He asked us quietly. Both Gumi and I nodded, but it was then that I realized that the plan wouldn't go smoothly at all. I say this because Riliane and Allen (who are on the other team) came out of nowhere and managed to shoot Gumi, but both Russia and I got them before they could get us. I then turned and saw Prussia tap Russia shoulder, and both of then ended up shooting the other.

"F***, son of a b****, D*** IT!" I yelled in anger, knowing that this definitely won't end well. I then quickly got up and shoot at Artie in a last attempt. I realized I missed before I got shot by Artie. Afterwards, we all met up to decide what Prussia's team would get for winning.

"The awesome me shall now claim Margarita's vital regions!" Prussia declared, making Margarita look horrified by the declaration.

No. H*** no. A thousand times no!" She yelled, making Prussia look pretty disappointed.

"Aw come on Margarita. Can I at least kiss you?" He asked with the puppy dog eyes. Margarita tried to ignore him, but eventually gave up.

"Fine… But if you do anything, Kayo will see to it that you don't do it again." She threatened, making me smirk and Prussia smile.

"Yes! I promise I won't do anything." He said, suddenly kissing Margarita on the lips. After ten seconds of the kiss, Prussia pulled back while smirking. "Well?" He asked Margarita.

"… That was… Nice… I'm just glad you didn't do France's version of it." She complemented, pointing to the only Frenchmen in the entire room. I laughed on the inside because France tried to look hurt as Prussia smirked.

"How about our team gets to kiss whoever we want?" Artie asked out of the blue. The arena fell silent as I thought of why he asked that… He only asked that just so he could kiss me! The mother f***ing b******!

"Sure. The awesome me says yes!" Prussia declared, making me and some others glare at him. Desperate and in panic, I kept shaking my head and kept saying what Margarita said earlier. I then heard America say "Sorry Kayo," before I found myself in the air.

"Let go America or else you will never see the sun rise again!" I threatened, flailing to get out of America's iron grip.

"Resistance is futile!" America yelled as he gripped me tighter. I finally gave up since it was no use. Artie came up to me and started to kiss me. I will admit, for an annoying British pirate that will try to rape me the first chance he gets, he is a decent kisser. Key words being decent. Back to the story. While he was busy kissing me, I took off his hat. After 14 seconds of kissing me, he pulled back with a smirk. I decided to wipe the smirk of his face by throwing his own hat at his face, and he immediately stopped smirking.

"Head-shot!" America yelled as he finally let me go. I kicked Artie in the stomach and stormed all the way to my room, and slammed the door shut in anger. As if working with the one person who hates me for no reason was bad enough. My day just went from good to h*** within 8 hours. That's a f***ing record for me.

* * *

**{1} Yes**

**Me: I am finally done with this chapter!**

**Kayo: Three updates three days in a row. That's a record for you. Also, Drake, I know you have a reason but you never told me what it is so I'm putting you down as 'the Vocaloid that hates both me and Riliane for absolutely no reason whatsoever.'**

**China: Let's end it here before things get worse, aru.**

**Me: Agreed. See you all next time!**


	9. Nothing new, besides kidnapping

**Me: Here is the next chapter, in which Kayo and Margarita kick pirate and Prussian/German butt. Also, I couldn't think of a better title, but it's the truth. Kidnapping is the only thing new that goes on. Anyways, disclaimer please!  
**

**Drake: li43101 doesn't own anything except herself, her OC's that appear in this little area, and the mansion. Everyone and everything else belong to their respective owners.**

**Prussia: You know, I would say something… but in all honestly, Drake kind of scares me.**

**Kayo: When angered, she can be very scary. I should know; I had a lot of arguments with her in the past.**

* * *

_*POV: Kayo*_

I looked at the item in my hand. It was a Hello Kitty shirt that China wanted (note, begged) me to make for him. Honestly I didn't hear him much because he kept going on and on about how Hello Kitty was incredibly cute. Anyways, I started to work on it again when the door to my bedroom was suddenly opened, then closed. I looked up and saw Artie, and I immediately didn't like were things might be heading because he had the rape face again. I swear this is because of what happened yesterday, but I've been waiting to kick his butt for that!

"Leave, right now, and you won't get hurt. Besides I'm busy." I said, turning my attention back to the shirt.

"I think not. I would like to something more… interesting with you." Artie said; a smirk on his face. I turned my attention back to Artie, giving him a glare.

"What part of 'Leave, right now, you won't get hurt,' don't you understand?!" I yelled at him. It went like that for a little while, but then Drake came in.

"What's going on?" She asked, looking at the both of us with glares, though her glare towards me was definitely more venomous.

"Artie came bursting in and won't leave me alone, even though I told him to." I answered. Before Artie could reply, Drake said something that made me want to punch her in the gut, but I didn't because I know that will get me in deep trouble.

"Kayo, all Artie wants to do is get to know you some more." She said. I looked at her in shock.

"If by 'get to know more,' you mean 'something that France will approve,' then yes." I said. Drake glared at me, and we continued to argue even more, that is until Drake left, locking my bedroom door behind her. I looked at Artie, who was looking at me with a total and utter rape face.

"Oh h*** you are not!" I yelled as I did the first thing that came to mind; which was that I kicked Artie in the vital regions. When he yelped and sank to his knees, I took his cutlass, unlocked the door, and quickly closed it once I was out, feeling it slam against something. I heard an "OW," and quietly opened my door to find that Artie broke my vase. I'm going to kill him for that later. Right now, I need a room to hide in.

The nearest rooms are Conchita's, Russia's, and Margarita's. I ran towards Margarita's room, seeing as we're great friends, and I will most likely meet bad results if I go into Conchita's or Russia's room. I then quickly opened it, closed it when I got in, locked it, and put my back to it. Poor Margarita looked horribly confused.

"… What the f*** is going on?" She asked me, looking at my now tilted hairclip, my tailor scissors which I got out while I was running, and Artie's cutlass.

"I was working on tailoring something for China when Artie busted into my room with a look that had rape all over it. I told him to leave but he would not listen. Drake came in and took Artie's side since she hates me for reasons I do not understand. After much more arguing, she left, but not before locking my door and closing it as she left the room. I then did what came to my mind; I kicked Artie in the vital regions, took his cutlass, unlocked the door and ran here since I trust you not to let him rape me. Your room's the closest besides Conchita and Russia's but I don't trust them… Oh, and Artie accidentally knocked over a vase if that helps explains the crashing sound earlier." I explained, basically summarizing what happened.

"Don't worry; you can stay in here with me. And when you DO go back to your room, lock the door and shove your dresser in front of it that way no one can break down the door or lock pick it and open it." She suggested. I nodded in agreement since I was trying to catch breath after my explanation. After that we read some stories about Hetalia online and watched some of the series.

"… We need food if you're going to camp out in here." Margarita suddenly said, getting up. I silently agreed with her as she opened the door. What I saw Artie AND Prussia with rape faces. Margarita simply closed the door on their faces and locked it. "On second thought, I think we can manage without food." She said worryingly, looking at me. I nodded, staring wide-eyed at the door as Margarita put my dresser in front of it.

"So what was it that you were tailoring for China?" Margarita asked, breaking the silence.

"He wanted me to make a Hello Kitty shirt or something with Hello Kitty. Honestly, all I heard him say was Hello Kitty and then he went on about how cute they were." I answered. She nodded. After what feels like hours, we decided to go to the game room, of course with weapons in case Prussia and Artie try to attack us. I held my tailor scissors tightly, while Margarita armed herself with Artie's cutlass and her baseball bat as backup. Once the dresser was out of the way, Margarita opened the door a little and checked to see if the two were out there. Margarita looked back at me and motioned me to follow. We sneaked and are currently halfway there.

"… It is too quiet. We should at least be hearing something. I cannot even hear breathing." Margarita whispered, making me look around. I have agreed with her, it IS too quiet.

"… Why do I feel impending doom is about to fall upon us?" I whispered, continuing to look around in worry. There were a few moments of silence before Margarita spoke again.

"Kayo… I don't think I could put our doom any better than that." She whispered. I looked at her, and saw that she was looking up at the ceiling, her eyes widen like saucers. I decided to look her, and my eyes widen as I saw Prussia and Artie clinging to the ceiling as if they were ninjas. They then took this opportunity to drop over us. Margarita and I managed to sprint out of the way just in time. Artie almost grabbed my leg when we slammed the door to the game room shut. I managed to lock it before Margarita and I leaned against the door, making sure the two rapists don't get in. China, who was also in the game room, looked horribly confused. That is, until we explained the current situation, and apologized for trapping him in here with us.

"It's alright, aru. It makes being in this room less lonely. I was just deciding what game I should play, aru." He said as he started to look through the game racks. Margarita and I decided to help him. After 10 minutes someone started knocking on the door.

"Kayo, Margarita, China. Are any of you in there?" A familiar voice asked. I know that voice from anywhere.

"Yeah, we're in here Gallerian." I said, still looking at the different games.

"Okay I was just wondering. Why are you girls, and guy, in there any-" Gallerian said, not finishing. This got me worried. Margarita and I unlocked the door, only to find a note in Gallerian's place. Margarita picked it up, scanned it, and looked ready to sweat-dropped as if this was an anime.

"What does the note say, aru?" China asked. Margarita sighed, proceeded to facepalm, and read the note.

_Dear Margarita, Kayo, and un-awesome old man _(China: I AM NOT OLD, ARU!)

_The awesome Prussia and Pirate Artie have captured your greedy friend. If you ever want to see him again, meet us in the theater. Remember, MARGARITA'S VITAL REGIONS SHALL BELONG TO THE AWESOME Prussia! Oh, and Kayo's vital region shall belong Artie! If you try anything, you shall get a punishment._

_-Signed: the awesome Prussia and Pirate Artie._

_Ps. Do NOT bring the un-awesome old man with you. _

"WHY DOES HE KEEP CALLING ME OLD, ARU? (!)" China yelled/asked. I looked over at Margarita to ask something, but saw a familiar look on her face, telling me one thing.

"Why do you have a mischievous smile Margarita? Do you have an idea of how to get us out of this?" I asked.

"Not just an idea…" Margarita paused for effect. "… I've got a plan." She said with a smile that reminded me too much of the Cheshire cat. Why must I be right on these kinds of things?

* * *

_*In the movie theater POV Change: Gallerian*_

How did this happen? Seriously, I should've noticed Artie and Prussia, or at least heard them coming towards me. I must be an idiot to be captured by Tweedledee and Tweedledumb so easily! What I don't understand is how they managed to tie me to a fake pillar with my own scarf. Anyways, I was struggling to get out when I saw Margarita peak in the theater, then she facepalmed at the sight. She and Kayo started to walk in. I was to warn them that Prussia and Artie are going to jump out from behind the pillar, but I was too late to say anything as they did what I was about to warn.

"Kesesesese~ I guess this means that you got the note?" Prussia asked. Margarita gave him a glare that could kill if it could.

"Why else would we be here? And why the h*** are you two tag-teaming?" Kayo asked, glaring at Artie. Artie noticed the glaring and chuckled.

"He be me bucko {1} lassie. And we decided to help each other get the wench we want." He explained, pointing to Prussia. I rolled my eyes in annoyance just before Margarita sighed.

"Look, can we skip the formalities and cut to the chase?" Margarita asked with annoyance in her tone. Prussia looked shocked at first, then smirked seductively, almost tempting me to roll my eyes again.

"Well of course. But we might need to go to your r-"

"That's not what I meant. I meant release Gallerian and this will not result in your "5 meters" being reduced to 5 centimeters." Margarita threatened. The look on Prussia's face was disbelief, anger, and what I'm pretty sure is horny. I almost wanted to laugh, but I held it in.

"We'll see about that." He started walking off the stage. Before he was even able to get off the stage, I snapped my fingers. I was about to ask why she did that when Conchita appeared out of nowhere and landed on Artie.

"I'M HUNGRY D*** IT, AND YOU'RE MY SNACK WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" She yelled, strangling Artie as he tried to get her off him. Prussia ran, and as he passed Margarita, he grabbed her by the arm and started dragging her with him, for about three feet. She managed to hit him square in the back of the head with the baseball bat that she held, most likely behind her back. He let go of my her, and then China came in and hit him in the head with his wok. Prussia went out like a flashlight low on batteries.

"Get this wrench off me before I feed her to the fishes!" Artie yelled, struggling to get Conchita off him. Margarita tossed Kayo her bat. Kayo then went to Artie and smacked him in the head, as hard as she could. He immediately slumped to the stage floor, not moving. Conchita tried biting at his neck, but Kayo knocked her out with the bat before she could.

"Well… That was fun." Margarita said, sarcasm dripping in her voice. Kayo then picked up Conchita by her arms.

"At least your plan worked. I will get Conchita. You get Prussia. And China, you get Artie." She said. China and Margarita nodded. After they left, I realized something.

"… CAN SOMEONE HELP ME?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. After several minutes of waiting, shouting, and repeating the process, I was about to give up when Drake came in. When she saw me, she looked completely and utterly shocked, to say the least.

"What happened to you Kaito?!" She asked me; running up to the stage and helping me get down.

"Artie and Prussia made an epically failed attempt to go all the way with Kayo and Margarita and used me as bait/hostage. Don't worry, I'm fine. No harm has been done to me." I reassured her as we started to walk out. We then started to talk about simple subjects like how things been and such. A least I can count on Drake to help in when I'm in a tight spot.

* * *

**{1} Bucko- according to a pirate dialect dictionary I found, "Me bucko" = "my friend."**

**Me: Finally finished. And yes Drake, I added that last part in just for you!**

**Kayo: I blame her for Gallerian even getting kidnapped in the first place since she gave Artie a reason to try and rape me.**

**Gallerian: Oh quit your whining, at least you didn't encounter Drake after the bedroom incident. Otherwise, there most likely would've been bloodshed.**

**Riliane: He has a point there.**

**Me: Well, I'm ending the chapter here before things can possibly get out hand. See you all later, my dear readers, and please review!**


	10. Reading reviews

Margarita: li43101 doesn't own anything except herself, her OC's, and the mansion this takes place in. Everything and everyone else belong to their respective owners. Now let's get this review chapter started!

Me: Yes, we are doing a review chapter. I thought "why the heck not?" Besides, it'll keep this story up while I work on the other chapter for my other Vocaloid story. Anyways, the only reviews we have are from both **Greece's kitty **(Eleni), and **Swirl592**. But we got a lot of reviews to read from both.

Allen: The first one is from Eleni.

**ROMANOOOOOO SO CUTEEEEEE I WANT ONE GIMME! I WANT MY LOVE oh and update soon!**

Romano: How the h*** am I cute? I'M NOT CUTE, D*** IT! –Doesn't realize that he's blushing-

Kayo: Sure… Keep telling yourself that. Anyways, here's the next one from Eleni.

…**POOR FROG! he has to stop flirting…**

Kayo: I completely agree with that statement.

France: Hey!

Riliane: I second that motion.

France: HEY!

Gallerian: While they're busy doing that, I'll read the next one from Eleni.

**brazil:MAY I BE IN THE STORY!**

**awesome chapter yet again, amiga!**

Me: Once we get to that chapter, yes Brazil. Also, thank you amiga!

Riliane: Anyways, here's the next one from Eleni.

**AWSOMENESS! update soon**

Prussia: AWESOMENESS IS MY WORD!

Margarita: Just ignore him Eleni.

Conchita: Anyways, here's the first one from Swirly.

**Drake: You two never really paid for what you had done… *distant look in eyes***

**Me: What did they not pay for?**

**Drake: *snaps out of it* What are you talking about? I never said anything.**

**Me: *sweatdrop***

Riliane: …

Kayo: … What… the f*** Drake, just… just what the f*** Drake?

Venny: This next one is from Eleni.

**AWESOME NESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**WHY DIDNT YOU UPDATE THE OTHER ONE?!**

Me: As I stated in a PM, I already did.

Gumi: The next one is from Swirly.

**Drake: I'm coming**

**Me: …**

Kayo: -sarcastically- Yay…

Drake: Oh shut up Kayo!

Margarita: Anyways, before you two start arguing, I'm going to read the other review from Swirly.

**Drake: HAHA! I'm there now! :D**

**Me: You knew you would be…**

**Drake: Shut up!**

Kayo: Drake, you already knew that you would be here… so don't tell Swirly to shut up.

Drake: Make me! –starts arguing with Kayo-

Allen: … -sighs- This will never end…

Russia: The next review is from comrade Eleni.

**REVIEW.**

**this was awsome, which unit comes next tho, i forgot…**

Prussia: You keep spelling awesome wrong, which makes you un-awesome!

Margarita: -groans-

Romano: This next review is also from Eleni… -mutters- Crazy b****.

**UPDATES MAKE MEH HAPPEH *hug***

Me: -is hugged- I'm glad you appreciate the updates Eleni!

Spain: This next review is from Swirly.

**Drake: You and Rin never payed… *blank look in her eyes***

**Morgan: Eep! Not again! Snap out of it Drake!**

**Drake: All should pay for their sins… No one is allowed to be free of them.**

**Morgan: *slaps Drake***

**Drake: *blinks* OW! What the h*** was that for?!**

**Morgan: You zoned out again.**

**Drake: I did?**

Kayo: Yes Drake, you zoned out again.

Drake: Shut up!

France: Honhonhon, I will read the next review from Swirly.

**Drake: :)**

Riliane: Well that was short.

Prussia: The awesome Prussia shall now read the last review, which is from Eleni.

**Awesome!**

**YAY CANNIBALISM! MEIKO is awesome…**

Conchita: Someone FINALLY respects me for my cannibalistic nature! You are officially my favorite reviewer!

Everyone but America: -rolls their eyes-

Prussia: And you even spelt awesome right. You're now more awesome, but not as awesome as me! Kesesesesese!

Everyone else: -rolls their eyes-

Me: Anyways, that's all the reviews we have. I've also been thinking of doing another story. It will have Margarita, Riliane, and Allen in it. It also involves a game called Persona 4. I saw a LP (Let's Play) of it and it was hilarious. I also thought it was an interesting game. But since I don't have the game, writing chapters about it out of boredom will do for now. Anyways, I'm about done here.

America: Goodbye everyone, and remember one thing; I'm the hero!

Conchita: You are indeed the hero!

China: -shakes head- Aiyah, aru…


	11. Finding and making plans while dancing

**Me: Hello, and welcome to the next chapter of '**_**Units and Vocaloids don't mix very well, even in other POV's**_**!'**

**Conchita: … The f*** was with the intro?!**

**Me: I felt like doing something different, that's what.**

**Riliane: She makes a good point. Anyways, li43101 doesn't own Hetalia or the Vocaloids. Everything else, however, belongs to her. And if you dare say something about me doing the disclaimer Prussia, I swear I'll chop your 'five meters' off with a guillotine!**

**Prussia: … -walks away-**

**Riliane: -smiles evilly-**

* * *

_*POV: Riliane*_

It has been five days since the Prussia/Artie fiasco with kidnapping Gallerian and getting beat up by China and Conchita, or at least that what Kayo told me when I asked her why she was dragging an unconscious Conchita. She said that Conchita had to be knocked out so she wouldn't eat Artie, although Kayo looked a little upset at that fact.

Anyways, we all were eating pancakes for breakfast. I was enjoying talking to Romano, Allen, and telling Spain to stop teasing Romano and I when Drake spoke.

"How about we do a competition?" She asked. Here's a better question; where did that question come from? Seriously, she just said it out of the blue. I glanced at the others, seeing that they were doing the same thing I was to everyone else.

"What kind of competition?" England asked cautiously. He must seriously not want to do laser tag again. I wouldn't mind if we were on the same teams and Romano gets to kiss me… I never said that. You didn't hear anything. I NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT THAT!

"How about we do a dancing competition? We could use the game room and play Just Dance 2!" Drake answered immediately. America and Conchita nodded simultaneously. I actually have to agree with them on that one. I haven't danced in a while, even for Just Dance 2, and I f***ing love the game! … Why am I cussing more often than usual? D**** IT, ROMANO HAS INFECTED ME WITH CUSSING PROBLEMS… not that I mind or anything.

"Sure. Besides, we haven't played Just Dance 2 as a group since, well, forever it seems." Allen said, smiling a little. I smiled as well as everyone else agreed. We all were given 10 minutes to get ready, according to Drake. After the ten minutes were up, I walked towards the game room when I heard a voice when I passed by Drake's door.

"Perfect. With this on and the dance I'm planning to do, all the men are going to fall in love with me." The voice said, cackling a little after she was done speaking. I came down to a quick and simple conclusion; either the Wicked Witch of the West has been reborn and is on the other side of the door, or that's just Drake. As much as I would rather go with the first option and dump water on whoever it is, I will have to go with the latter.

I quickly and quietly walked to Kayo's room, knowing full well that she will be able to help me. And after I quickly knocked on the door, went into her room, and explained the situation, she agreed to do something about it. Five minutes later, after she convinced France to get flirty with Drake when the time came, and I'm laying on her bed, toying with the sheets as Kayo talked on her cellphone.

"That would be me, Megurine Luka… Yes, and I thought, why not get a unit my friend, Drake, would be happy with… She wants all the men in the mansion to fall for her. However, I doubt her plan is going to work. I am also planning to have one of the units we already have to fall for her. This is in case that plan does not work… Thank you… First, I know the outcome of this. I asked _him_ to do it, and he agreed. She is going to hate me more for this. One thing's for sure, at least one male in the house is going to fall for her if this works." Kayo said, smiling than chuckling evilly before she hung up and looked at me.

"Why do I get the feeling that France is going to feel a lot of pain by the time the next units come?" I asked. Kayo seemed to smile even more.

"Because, knowing Drake and France's persistence, he will. Let's go, it's almost time for the competition to start." Kayo said, walking to the door and opening it. I followed her out and into the game room. This is going to be fun.

* * *

_*POV: Allen*_

Something seems seriously off. Everyone is in their usual clothes, us Vocaloids, are in our Vocaloid clothes, yet something is completely abnormal. I guess I started to feel it when Drake came in. Nothing was wrong with her, she was wearing her regular clothes, but something seemed… odd about it. It's as if she masked her clothes with an invisible aura. Knowing England's magic, there might be some invisible force attached to Drake's clothes. France either doesn't seem to be bothered by it, or just doesn't notice it at all and is too much himself. I'll go with the latter.

"Honhonhon! You look beautiful Mon Cheri {1}!" He said. He tried to wrap his arms around her waist, but she elbowed him in the stomach and walked towards us. Kayo, England, and Romano laughed at France's pain/failure. That was when the competition started.

Prussia and Artie managed to make Kayo and Margarita do **Tik Tok** by **Ke$ha** with them. It was a close tie in the end, but Kayo won. Artie yelled, "That's how me wench wins mateys, so back off from her!" And that earned him a Maka-chop to the head of said woman. I will forever question how the book she used was randomly on the couch when I know for a fact that it wasn't there before.

Prussia, still having energy to do another song, did **Girlfriend **by **Avril Lavigne** with Russia. Don't ask me why, but I think Russia saw what was going to come and wanted to take the opportunity. There is this one part in the song where one of the players needs to throw a few fake punches at the other one. The one doing that was Russia, but they were real punches. Prussia was unluckily at the receiving end of those punches. He is currently lying on the couch because, and I quote, "The room is un-awesomely spinning." That's what he would say if he was drunk, but he wasn't drinking beer during the 10 minute break.

Margarita then did **S.O.S.** by **Rihanna**. I can understand why she did that song. She does seem to be the center of madness that is the unit's chaos. At the end, it was revealed that she got five starts on it. I was about to congratulate her when Prussia yelled, and I quote again, "That's how my soon-to-be awesome girlfriend does it!" Margarita punched him upside the head for that comment. And Russia's smile seemed to get even creepier because of that.

Speaking of Russia, he did the song **Rasputin**; of course, he wanted to do it against someone. Riliane volunteered to do that, most likely thinking it was going to be easy to beat Russia. Let's just say, easier said than done. Russia danced like a freaking professional and didn't get a single miss. Riliane, to say the least, was left in the dust.

America managed to nag Artie and England into doing **Monster Mash** by **The Frighteners** with him and Conchita. This song just so happens to be one of Conchita's favorites, and when that is so, you have to try your hardest to get perfect scores. Artie and England, in that order, seem to be destined to lose. Conchita and America somehow tied. I will never know how that happened, and I honestly don't think I want to. The tiebreaker for that round was **Iko Iko **by **Mardi Gras**. America won, giving Conchita a hug and a hamburger for trying her hardest. In turn, she thanked him, congratulated him on winning, and started to eat the hamburger. America started eating one too, though I don't know where he even got the first hamburger. Then, when France said, "Love works in strange ways," they threw their Wii remotes at him. Those two are just in denial, like Riliane and Romano.

After that Gumi, Venny, Spain, and France did **That's Not My Name** by **The Ting Tings**. It was clear at the start that France had no hope of winning. Spain tried his best to keep up, but not even halfway through the song he somehow tripped backwards and on top of the still wounded Prussian, who whined and complained afterwards. Venny and Gumi came close to the highest score, but Gumi was the victor in that battle. She was nice enough to help Spain off Prussia, who was still whining.

After that, Conchita did **Viva Las Vegas **by **Elvis Presley **by herself. She did try to get China to join her, but he completely refused. Luckily for him, Conchita wasn't thinking of bribing him with Hello Kitty or something.

After that, Riliane, Romano, and I did **Rockafeller Skank** by **Fatboy Slim**. I somehow managed to win, despite the fact that Riliane has done this song before and I never have before in my life. Riliane and Romano were close to each other and me.

France and an unwilling Gallerian did **When I Grow Up** by **The Pussycat Dolls**. France got a good score, but it wasn't nearly as good as Gallerian'. I think he wasn't really paying attention to the score and was just trying to get it over as soon as possible. France went into drama/emo mode, but he only dived in deeper when Kayo called him a drama queen.

Drake then did a song, specifically **Toxic** by **Hit Crew**. She even started singing. For some reason, that feeling I had earlier of something being off suddenly came back. Something seemed to enchant me about Drake, but it didn't seem to be a full power. When the song finished, she got the highest score. Before she could start celebrating, however, Prussia cat whistled at her and the doorbell rang. We all left, except for Drake who was pulled the floor by a sitting France. Before I left, I saw her eyes flash red. That made me even more anxious to leave. I was thankful for my decision when I heard France loudly shout "OW!"

I quickly went on ahead and opened the door. It was Guy, just as I suspected it would be.

"Hello Guy, I see you came with the next units." I said as I signed the clipboard.

"That I did. You will be happy to know that these units aren't going to be much trouble." He said as he wheeled the crates in. After I said goodbye to him, I turned around and saw Russia reading the manuals. When Margarita came down the stairs and Guy let, Russia handed her the manuals, saying "At least they're sane, da." She took one look and smiled.

"Okay, I need salted salmon, a cat, and Gumi prepare to fire your gun!" She said, sounding excited for whatever she has planned. Despite how confused we were, we agreed and got everything we needed just as Drake came down. Kayo, however, looks like she isn't surprise by the items. It's like she knew that the units, whoever they are, were coming.

"Okay first, the cat." Margarita said. Riliane got the cat that is always wondering outside the mansion. He loves all of us except for Conchita, for good reasons too. Riliane calls him Felix, since he reminds her of Poland. His fur does seem to be taken care of very well and he does like anything pink. Once Felix was down on the ground, two lids came off the top of two of the crates.

Standing in one of the remains of the crates was a Greek man who looked around 20 years old, wearing a little white hat on his brown hair, making it seem like it matches his forest green eyes. He is also wearing a dark blue T-shirt, light brown pans that go down a little past his knees, no shoes, and a cat clawing into his shirt and one on his head.

The other person standing the crate remains was a Japanese man with jaw length black hair and brown eyes that also seem to match. He is wearing a white, Japanese military suit and a katana sheath strapped to his side. Both him and the Greek man went over to Felix and started to pet him.

"I see why you wanted the cat. But if Japan's already awake, then what's with the salted salmon?" I asked out of curiosity.

"And if you don't want it, can I eat the salted salmon?" Conchita asked before Margarita could respond, looking at the salted salmon that Russia was holding. Margarita shook her head no, and Russia handed the salted salmon to her. Japan must have realized that some of the other countries were in the room and, more importantly, so were people who strangely looked like the Vocaloids. Before he could ask anything, we all were startled by the sudden gunshot. I turned and saw Gumi pointing her gun at a cowering France. He must have tried to grope her or something. I looked over at Venny and, if looks could kill, he would've had France dead 10 times over.

"Big brother, is that you?" A female voice asked, snapping my attention to the last crate. Kayo, who mysteriously had the crowbar from the kitchen, went over to the crate and pried open the lid. In it was a girl who looks like she's in her teens with short blonde hair, blue eyes, and a blue ribbon on her head. She was wearing a pink dress that goes to her knees, white socks that go up to her knees, and black shoes. This is going to be a long explanation time, most likely outlasting earlier ones.

* * *

_*POV: Venny*_

I can't believe France tried to grope Gumi! I managed to drag him into my room when no one was looking and, after I got the Venom Sword out, he left with a lot of bruises, courtesy of my katana hilt and sheath. I still can't help but be angry, and I took a walk. When I got so angry and was about to punch the wall next to Margarita and Prussia's room, I heard Margarita and Kayo's voices. Here is what I heard.

Kayo: Look, I heard Drake planning to make all the men fall for her. I also figured out that the cloths she was wearing had some type of magic on it. I interrogated England and found out that she had him do it, saying that she loved his cooking and saw "flying mint bunny" or something like that. I made him make my tailor scissors contradict that magic. Though England told me he still feels the magic on her cloths.

Margarita: I guess that explains the weird feeling I got when she walked into the room.

Kayo: Exactly. Anyways, I decided to get France to fall for her, which is why he's been flirting, or at least trying, with her. I got Japan as a fallback plan. I got Greece because Riliane always wanted to take care of Felix, and now she has an expert on taking care of cats. I got Liechtenstein because, well, I can. Besides, she so nice and I decided to get some sanity after all we've been through with the earlier not-that-sane units.

Margarita: If you do not mind me asking, why is Japan the fallback plan?

Kayo: According to the manual, he has a mode called Samurai. It happens when he is emotionally attached to someone, unit OR human. It could be romantic, if someone is hurt, or if he is in charge of caring for a child. He will also wait on whoever is he attached to hand and foot. He also has a tendency to become EXTREMELY protective. He also might decapitate anyone who threatens any physical harm. When he is out of that mode, he still is emotionally attached to that person. Also there's a Warlord mode, but trust me, he will rape us women and make us his many wives and make the men his b****es.

Margarita: I see… Good luck with that plan.

Kayo: ... Wait, you're not going to try to stop me?

Margarita: I won't. Just promise me that if THAT plan does not work your try to get Prussia to fall for her.

Kayo: It's a deal. And if that plan doesn't work, I'll just do Artie.

I leaned against the wall as Kayo went out of Margarita's room. I quietly walked up behind her and grabbed her wrist. She quickly turned around and almost cut my chin with her tailor scissors, but I pulled my head backwards.

"Whoa, watch where you're swinging those scissors, I just wanted to talk!" I said rather quickly. I didn't want to hear the obvious question from her so said, "I heard a part of your conversation with Margarita. I'm not saying that I'm against it, quite frankly I'm supporting you on this one, but I only wanted to ask you one favor. That's all, and it isn't too difficult." Kayo calmed down at this point.

"What is the favor that you wanted to ask?" She asked me.

"If your plan with France does fail, keep him the f*** away from Gumi. Otherwise I will end up killing him with the Venom Sword." I said. Kayo smiled and got her wrist out of my grip.

"Whatever you say lover boy." She said as she entered her room. Before I could yell at her for calling me lover boy, she closed the door. I sighed and went to my room. Things are only going to get crazier and crazier around here. I'm regretting having Margarita order the units. I just hope they don't cause too much trouble, for Gumi's sake and their own if they don't want bullet or katana marks on them.

* * *

**{1} My dear**

**Me: I got this chapter done, finally! And to think, I typed most of this in today.**

**Venny: I hate what you tried to have France do to Gumi.**

**Riliane: Oh, you knew that she would be all right. This is Gumi we're talking about; the woman who managed to take down and entire SWAT team that went nuts on psycho juice!**

**Allen and Gumi: … Psycho juice?**

**Kayo: I think that's her thing for something that makes people go insane, like most of the psychopaths in the **Dead Rising **games.**

**Me: Anyways, thank you for reading this chapter, and please review!**

**Riliane: And before I forget; YES DRAKE, I F***ING CALLED YOU THE F***ING WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST!**

**Romano: -smiles- You really have inherited my cursing.**

**Allen: That's not a good thing.**


	12. Venny gets attacked and Gumi saves him

**Me: Time for the next chapter of this story. Also, my birthday is tomorrow!**

**Venny: Congratulations. Now, can we get this chapter over with?**

**Me: Why are you in such a rush?**

**Kayo: If I remember correctly, this is chapter where Venny managed to make Japan go into Warlord mode. He most likely wants this over with so he can heal quicker.**

**Venny: … No offense, but when did you become an f***ing mind reader.**

**Kayo: You do remember that I was possessed by someone who made me known as the Sorceress of Time in Capriccio Farce and made me quite knowledgeable, right?**

**Venny: … I guess I forgot.**

**Kayo: No s*** Sherlock.**

* * *

_*POV: Venny*_

It's only been a day since the dance competition and us getting Japan, Liechtenstein, and Greece. And, let's just say, that I think I may or may not have managed to really screw up Kayo's plan for Drake… unintentionally, of course.

I was in my room, which is violet with samurai posters and such on the walls. I was watching a documentary (or movie, whichever you prefer) about Japan during the warlord times. A few minutes into it, Japan came in. I turned to look at him.

"Hello Japan." I said as I got up and bowed. What, can't I be nice to the man who represents the country that created me? Japan bowed back.

"Hello Gakupo-san. How are you today?" He asked, his voice filled with a heavy Japanese accent.

"I'm fine today, how about you?" I asked him. I waited for a reply, but none came. When I looked at him, I saw that he was staring at the TV blankly. I decided to wave my hand in front of his face, which I immediately wished I didn't considering what was on the TV. Japan literally grabbed my hand and threw me against the wall. I narrowly missed one of my posters.

"You should not do such foolish things servant!" He barked in a threatening tone that I thought I never heard be- wait… did he just call me his servant?! Oh s***, I got him into Warlord mode without trying, didn't I!

"I am not your servant! I never was, and I never will be!" I yelled at him. I regretted it after I found him holding one of his katana's up to my throat. I managed to kick it out of his hand. He went for it, I ran like a bat out of H***, opening the first room I could get to and closing it immediately, putting by back against it. When my panic lowered and I could see clearly, I saw that I was in Margarita's room, seeing as the floor was teal. I also saw Margarita (who's wearing her Hatsune Miku clothes), holding an armful of anime DVDs and manga. She must have stared organizing them. She also looked horribly confused.

"What's going on?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. She must have heard the yelling and me hitting the wall. I chuckled as I started twiddling my thumbs.

"Let's just say that Japan may or may not be in Warlord mode." I said. There was a minute of silence in the room before Margarita did what I thought she would do; which is drop the manga and anime DVDs in her arms and scream, "WHAT?!"

"What do you mean Japan may or may not be in Warlord mode?! How would you know?!" She asked. Her tone was filled with venom of utter anger. I backed up even more against the door, feeling my panic level rise again.

"Well I was watching a movie about Japan during the time of Warlords and such, when Japan came in. We started talking but he drifted off and started staring at the screen. When I waved my hand in front of him, he grabbed it and threw me against the wall. He then called me a servant or something like that. I told him I was not a servant, never was, and never will be and then he had his katana on my throat. I was luck and managed to knock his katana out of his hand by kicking it. As he went for it I ran out of my room and ran in here." I explained. She only glared at me, making feel like I had better chances with Warlord Japan than with Angry Margarita. If there's one thing I've learned, it's to never, ever, tick off the woman… by much.

"Well, hope he didn't see you come in here because if he did he will try to make all the girls his soon-to-be-many wives." She said menacingly, making me scratch the back of my head nervously and gulp.

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?" I asked, though I knew it was unnecessary. She continued to glare at me, which was unsettling.

"You don't even know the half of it." She said as she got her metal baseball bat from under her bed and smacked the tip of it onto her palm. I flinched, knowing full well what the damaged could be done to me.

"Look, I know this seems bad-"

"No s***!" She yelled, interrupting me. I didn't let that stop me.

"At least he can't get in here. Plus, he hopefully doesn't know that we're in here." As soon as I finished saying that, a knock came from the door. Margarita gave me a glare that said _Open that door and Die_. I heard a very familiar voice from behind the door that made me silently sigh in relief.

"Someone please open this door and tell me what the yelling and noise earlier was about? I know you're in there Venomania, and that you, and probably Margarita now, know what that was." Gallerian demanded. Margarita nodded at me and I quickly opened the door. Gallerian, who is wearing his judge cloths for some reason, was going to say something but yelped when I quickly pulled him into the room, shutting the door just when Gallerian gained his footing, and locked it. Poor Gallerian, who was now standing a foot away from Margarita, looked so confused.

"Venomania turned Japan into a Warlord who will make guys his b****es and women his many wives." Margarita summarized. Gallerian looked confused and then extremely angry all within two seconds. That has to be a worldwide record.

"You don't say? Well, if he breaks something, it's coming out of your wallet!" He yelled, pointing at me. Before I could reply, I heard something go through the door at the level of my eyes. I slowly turned my head to look and saw a katana an inch away from my face. My eyes widen in shock and I shrank to the ground. I then scrambled behind Gallerian in fear. It looks like I made the right choice because Japan knocked the f***ing door down. Margarita's stare went wide-eyed.

"You broke… my door!" She yelled at Japan… Wow, I thought she was shocked at how Japan was acting crazy, but she shows that you can't judge people by their covers.

"Don't talk back to me women!" Japan snapped at her, grinning like a maniac. "At least my servant-"

"I am not your servant!" I yelled.

"-has led me to another servant and a soon-to-be wife." He said in a tone that sounded like Artie, which scares me a little. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Margarita's eye twitch in anger. In other words, Japan is screwed.

"I… will not… become… your wife!" She yelled at him. She looks like she wants to choke him to death. Japan's wicked grin didn't falter at all.

"Feisty… I like that… But first, I need to punish my servant for… **misbehaving**." He said, menacingly at the last word. I knew that I had probably about two seconds before I became Venomania-shish-kebob when I came up with a desperate plan.

"Gallerian… it's time for you to be the second Alice!" I yelled as I pushed Gallerian at Japan, hoping the distraction works. I had to reference the song Gallerian sang in where he was shot in the head. My plan worked, just not in the way I expected it. Gallerian knocked both him and Japan onto the stairs. They rolled down the stairs and stopped at the bottom, Japan lying on his back while Gallerian lied on his stomach, both in different spots. Margarita looked like she wasn't sure if she should be horrified or laughing.

"Who dares wake me from my-" Prussia said as he came out of his room yawning, but stopped mid-sentence when he noticed Margarita's door. "… The awesome me wants to know what happened while I was sleeping awesomely." He said, looking between the door and the two on the living room floor.

"Here's the short version of what happened. Venomania managed to make Japan go into Warlord mode. He tried making Venomania his b**** but Venny escaped him and ran here and locked the door. Gallerian knocked on the door, wondering what was going on, only for Venny to pull him in. After I explained the situation to him, Japan shoved the tip of his katana into my door a few inches from Venomania's face. He ran behind Gallerian just as Japan knocked the door down. After yelling at him about me not becoming his wife, he said that he was going to punish Venomania. Venomania offered Gallerian as a sacrifice and pushed him into Japan. They both fell down the stairs, thus their current positions." Margarita explained. Prussia nodded, but suddenly his eyes widen, then he looked down.

"**Venomania made it so that Japan almost made you his wife?**" He asked in the scariest tone I heard from him. Before Margarita could say anything, I ran with all my might past him and to my immediate right. I heard Prussia yell and chase after me. I also heard him grab something and Artie cussing, so I'm assuming that Prussia took Artie's cutlass… why is it me that this is happening to?!

* * *

*_POV: Gumi*_

I heard a lot of noises coming out of the room I am in, which was in the game room. I opened the door and looked to my left and saw Artie chasing Prussia, yelling something about him taking Artie's cutlass. I couldn't tell who Prussia was chasing though.

I looked ahead and saw Margarita standing in her room, her door on the floor. She was looking down at the bottom of the stairs, but from where I was I couldn't see what she was looking at. The look on her face was that of pure rage, so I decided to cautiously close the door and put my ear to it. Whatever mess is going on, I don't want myself directly involved, especially if Margarita is angry. Next to me, she's the scariest when in full angry mode.

"If you even **dare** try to do anything to me, I'll make you wish that you never came into existence!" Margarita yelled in an angry tone to someone. Hopefully whoever she's angry at will try to apologize for whatever they did.

"Don't talk back to me wife!" A voice that sounded like a harsher tone of Japan's yelled. A thought entered my mind, and my eyes widen. Is Japan… in Warlord Mode?! That explains some things.

"Russia! Japan is in Warlord mode and I need you to get him out of it!" I heard Margarita yell at the top of her lungs. Next thing I heard was the sound of something being hit and someone hitting the ground.

"…Okay… that's not what I meant but… okay." I heard Margarita say, though unsure of what she should say. I heard several doors open, so I opened the door to the game room a bit and peaked out. I saw Drake near Margarita, looking like she saw something that was horrible

"I'm fine. Even thought I rolled down a flight of stairs after being pushed into Japan in warlord mode I'm fine." The voice of Gallerian reassured. So that's who Drake's looking at… well, that explains everything. For those of you who don't know, Drake 'likes' Gallerian a lot. Anyways, back to the story.

"And if you want," Gallerian continued, "you can join Prussia in chasing Venny down since he is the one who made Japan go hostile and was the one who pushed me in harm's way, quite literally." Wait… Prussia is chasing Venomania with Artie's cutlass?!

Just as I finished that thought process, I saw Venomania run in my direction with Prussia wielding Artie's cutlass. Said Englishman was definitely behind him, otherwise I wouldn't be hearing the Old English accent and some cuss words that aren't from this time. Drake, at the last second, extended her leg causing Venomania to trip. Prussia tipped over him, and Artie just came to a halt. He grabbed his cutlass, whacked Prussian in the back of his head, and left. Prussia got up and started rubbing the back before he started throwing punches at Venomania.

I couldn't stand the sight and stomped out of the game room and over to Prussia and Venomania. I pried Prussia off Venomania, and just when the albino was about to say something, I round-housed kicked him in the stomach. He fell to the ground, clutching his stomach. I may not be as strong as Chuck Norris, but at my kicks can still do some damage.

I helped Venomania help while he stared at my handiwork. Poor guy looks like he's on the verge of unconsciousness.

"You okay?" I asked him as I helped him steady himself.

"I've been better. Thank you, Gumi. One more hit would've knocked me unconscious." He answered and I felt myself blush.

"You're welcome Venomania." I said as I looked down, hoping he wouldn't see me blush. I heard France and a few others go 'aw' in the background, making me mentally note to hit France in the back of the head with the butt of my revolver later. To be quite honest, I'm thinking of naming my revolver. It's been with me for a while and helped me out of some tough situations. The least I can do is give it a name. But I'll think of that later. Venomania tried to walk, but he almost collapsed. I caught him before he could though.

"How about I help you back to your room? We don't want you passing out onto the rug." I asked him as he held his stomach. Prussia must have him a lot there.

"I would greatly appreciate your help." He answered, now holding his right eye that seems to be turning black. That's it; I'm going to hurt Prussia even more. There's no reasoning, I'm going to hurt him so badly. Anyways, Venomania's arm went around my neck as I helped him into his room. He limped as we walked, probably because when he tripped he hit his right knee and I swear I heard something snap from where I was.

"Once we get to your room, I'm getting you an ice pack for your leg, stomach, and eye." I said. It wasn't a question either. Venomania nodded as I helped him lay down on his bed.

"Thank you Gumi. What would I do without you?" He asked rhetorically.

'_You would be unconscious a lot more. But I won't let that happen.' _I thought, smiling slightly.

"I'm going to go get ice now. I'll be back, ASAP." I said as I left the room, resisting the urge to kiss him.

I may seem cold and whatnot, but I do have a heart. In my first life, I was trying to figure out how I felt about him after he died. After I died the first time and came back the second time, I figured out how I felt for him, but by then it was too late. So I never married, never went on a date, nothing involving romance for my entire second life. Now I'm here, as an indestructible, singing robot along with Venomania. Now I have my second chance with him, and I'm not letting anyone hurt him or take him away from me. So watch out Drake; if you try to get Venomania to love you, you have to go through me first.

* * *

**Me: And this is finally done!**

**Gumi: -blushing furiously while looking down- I can't believe Drake is most likely going to try to make Venomania love her…**

**Allen: Well, look on the bright side, Drake may have a really anger side, but you have a revolver.**

**Riliane: ****Det er så****sant!**** Og ja ****Drake****, jeg ****kopierer****deg ved å si****ting****på norsk!**

**Me: … You're not going to translate that, or have me translate that, are you?**

**Riliane: ****Nei. ****Drake ****er****ikke****å oversette, ****så jeg****vil ikke heller****!**

**Me: …  
**

**Kayo: Wow... just wow... Drake, you have made a very powerful enemy, in the name of Gumi. Well, at least he's recovering, right Veno?  
**

**Venny: -laying down- Shut the f*** up Watson. I'm trying to rest.**

**Me: ... Okay then... also, if anyone's wondering, I used Google Translate to translate what Drake said in Norwegian. I'm also going to end it here. Thank you for reading. And until the next chapter, please review!**


	13. Stealing birds and threatening Prussia

**Me: I've waited to type this chapter up, and nothing's stopping me!**

**Conchita: li43101 doesn't own anything except herself; her OC's who might seem in the black part, and the mansion. Everything else belongs to their respective owners. -turns to Prussia- Say anything, and I'll eat you alive.**

**Prussia: … -turns around and leaves-**

**Conchita: -evil chuckle- Works every time!**

**Gallerian: We seriously need a shock collar for her. I'm sure I'm not the only one who thinks that. I'm positive that there's one person out there that agrees with me.**

* * *

_*POV: Gallerian*_

You know, there are a few things that I can't help but wonder. Such as, is there really other life outside our universe? How old is the Earth exactly? And, the most important one now, WHY THE F*** DID CONCHITA TAKE GILBIRD?! Seriously, it's uncalled for!

Let me just explain how I got involved in the situation. Allen and I were walking toward the living room, simply chatting about how things have been. When we got to the living room, the scene I saw before me made me shocked. What I saw was Conchita (wearing what she wore on the day we got Russia) running from Prussia with what I believe is Gilbird in her closed hands. I couldn't help but have my mouth gap. Is this seriously the time for this?! I looked over at Allen, and we both understood that the same thought was going through our minds. We immediately ran down the steps, careful not to trip, and started chasing after Conchita with Prussia.

"CONCHITA, GIVE GILBIRD BACK TO PRUSSIA!" I yelled at loud as possible.

"I'M SO HUNGRY D*** IT, SO NO!" Conchita yelled back, not looking back as she ran with Gilbird in her tight clutches.

"LET GO OF GILBIRD, MS. CANNIBALIST!" Prussia yelled, most likely not making the situation any better.

"I WILL NOT RELEASE GILBIRD! AND I'M NOT A CANNIBAL!" She yelled at him as she ran even faster. At this rate, Gilbird is going to suffocate from lack of air in Conchita's iron clutch. Luckily Allen yelled something that will most likely result in Gilbird being saved.

"MARGARITA, IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, INITIATE PLAN 76!" He yelled. Before I could tell him that it was a smart move, Prussia yelled something that got me partly irritated at him, and partially not surprised.

"THE AWESOME ME WANTS TO KNOW WHAT PLAN 76 IS!" He yelled. I was about to yell at him how stupid he was and that he should shut up, but Allen took care of that second part for me.

"SHUT UP PRUSSIA SO WE CAN POSSIBLY SAVE YOUR BIRD!" He yelled as we continued the chase which I believe deserves Benny Hill music. Seriously, just picture Conchita in her Meiko clothes being chased by Prussia, me in my judge clothes, and Allen in his servant clothes. Then imagine Benny Hill music playing, and you got a rather hilarious scene in your head. If anyone wants to draw that, be my guest.

Anyways, back to the story. We (by we, I mean Allen, Prussia, and myself) were chasing Conchita for a rather long time. I forgot what time it was when I heard a voice that was definitely Margarita's, which definitely means that she heard Allen.

"Oh Conchita~ Release Gilbird this instant or else." I heard her chime. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her swinging Conchita's 'precious' sake. The next thing I knew, I was in the middle of a mountain, with Prussia lying below me and Allen lying on top of me. How did this happen?

"… Give me my sake or prepare to be eaten." I heard Conchita say in a deathly tone, which is usual for her.

"Release Gilbird, then I will give you your sake back." I heard Margarita say in a cheerful tone, possibly trying to annoy Conchita. I heard nothing for a few moments, which unsettled me. Thankfully I heard Gilbird chirping, which broke the silence. But it still unsettled me because it sounded awfully close. I swear I felt the moment Prussia's head went up from the ground.

"Gilbird, where are you?" I heard Prussia asked as he crawled out from under me. I looked up and saw that Gilbird was on top of Prussia's head while said nation looked around. He then cautiously put his hand above his head, and Gilbird brushed against his palm.

"YES! Thank you so much Margarita. I will help you anytime you want, JUST NOT RIGHT NOW! I need to get the awesome Gilbird away from the bird eater." He said, giving Conchita a glare before he ran upstairs. I felt Allen get off me and he helped me up.

"Good girl. Think fast!" Margarita said as she tossed the sake in Conchita's direction. Conchita jumped into the air, did a somersault, caught the sake, and landed perfectly on her two feet, smiling as if she just received Nobel Prize. I glared at her, but knew better than to attack her. If there is one rule we have here, it's to never mess with Conchita when she has sake or sake itself. The consequences are very ugly.

"Thank you Margarita. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take this sake to my room." She said before walking upstairs and going down the left hallway. I looked at Margarita that no doubt said _THANK YOU SO MUCH _on it. She smiled and nodded. Here some advice before we continue. If you are offered a job in taming cannibals, say "NO!" It's probably the hardest job to ever exist. It's a miracle that we even manage to keep Conchita under control!

"DINNER IS READY!" Riliane's voice yelled; her voice magnified by what's most likely a megaphone. A few seconds later, I heard the sound of a stamped of housemates so I booked it to the dining hall. There's no way I'm going to get trampled, especially so soon after my unfortunate incident with Prussia and Artie when they kidnapped me.

* * *

_*POV: Conchita*_

I love dinner time, especially after we get housemates that are like an invasive species and after I just got sake for releasing a bird that I was going to eat. I also love that some people have been moved.

France has been moved (unwillingly) to the left of Russia since China took his seat so he can sit to Kayo's right. I think the only reason China did this is because he wanted to give Kayo his long list of things he wants Kayo to make him. I'll say this, it's a long f***ing list. Lichtenstein is sitting between Allen and Greece, the latter sitting next to America. Japan, who thankfully isn't in Warlord mode, is sitting across from Greece, next to England which is lucky because his seat is next to France. Artie is on the other side of Japan, and he's giving the Japanese man a very angry glare. Ninja's and pirates don't mix very well {1}.

We're eating pizza, since Romano wanted to have it. Riliane didn't object, and neither did Allen or Spain. Soon they made several different kinds of pizzas. I honestly don't mind. In fact, I'm really happy. I honestly love pizza, and I'm not just saying that because I'm the sinner of gluttony! I kept hearing Prussia talk about his 'awesomeness' every time he swallowed a piece of his cheese pizza slice, which honestly made me want to have _him _on my pizza.

Anyways, Prussia and Russia got into an argument between which alcoholic beverage is better, beer or vodka. Personally, I think sake owns all, but I'm smart enough to know not to say anything at this point. Anyways, at one point, there was a pizza fight between the two, and Prussia stormed into the kitchen. Poor Margarita is in the middle of it all, quite literally.

After a while, Margarita went into the kitchen, most likely to get something to drink as well. A while later, just when I was about to challenge America to a pizza eating contest, I felt a cold shiver go down my spine… a familiar, cold chill that only means one thing.

"Someone is about to touch my sake." I said; making the other Vocaloid's at the table either go wide eye, pale, or both. I grabbed the 9mm pistol I strapped to the bottom of the table at my seat (what, even I have to be cautious at times) and stormed over to the kitchen doorway, just in time to hear Margarita say, "But it's not a good idea to touch it."

Standing there, smiling like a drunk idiot (I know he is, I'm just insulting him), was Prussia, reaching for my sake. I loaded my pistol, feeling anger build up inside me. Margarita turned around, and stepped out-of-the-way of the Prussian. She knows not to get in my way.

"If you touched my liquor, you die." I threatened, not sure if Prussia already touched my sake or not. Prussia, the drunken moron, looked horribly confused.

"That's not fair *hic*." He said in an upset tone. I didn't let my glare falter in the slightest.

"… You want to die?" I asked him. Prussia, too drunk to realize that he's going to possibly die, still looked confused as he said, "No *hic*."

"Then go away from my liquor."I said, waving my free hand to the left, which will make Prussia get farther away from the fridge quicker. Prussia didn't say anything for a few moments.

"What's *hic* that? Is that a *hic* bad thing?" He finally said, asking as if he hadn't heard the word 'death' before. Wow, he is completely dumb, more than when he isn't drunk. Yep, I insulted him again, but back to the situation at hand.

Poor Margarita looks torn between frightened and secretly happy. I can understand why. The poor thing is bothered by Prussia, and if he dies, she will only have to worry about Russia.

"It's my liquor." I simply stated.

"Death is your *hic* liquor?" He asked again. Both I and Margarita facepalmed at Prussia's idiocy, everyone else in the dining hall, seeing as they can probably hear what's going on from the quiet room, did the same thing we did.

"No, death isn't my liquor," I started saying, "But on the bright side, if you're dead, you won't be getting up." I aimed my gun higher. Prussia held his chin as he looked up, thinking over what I said.

"So I would *hic* be sleeping *hic*?" Prussia asked, looking back at me as I still glared at him. Margarita facepalmed at how Prussia was setting himself up. I, however, decided to advantage of this and said "Forever." Prussia let go of his chin, almost stumbling backwards. Like I said earlier, he's a drunken moron.

"Oh *hic*. So that's. That sounds like a *hic* relaxing thing." He said as if he discovered something no one else did. Margarita sighed, most likely knowing what was going to happen next.

"Oh good. So we can cut right to the chase and shoot you right?" I asked him, waving the gun in my hand. I think I just made Prussia confused again, judging by his expression.

"Wait *hic*, what?" He asked. Man, I can smell the beer on his breath from all the way over here! And just so you can get an idea, imagine a living room, double that size, and right across from the doorway, against the wall, is the fridge. That's how big the place is, and that's how dumbfounded I am that I could smell the beer on Prussia's breath. Margarita must have smelled it more than I have, because she looks like she's resisting the urge to pinch her nose. Anyways, I aimed my gun at him, right where the heart should be, if he were human.

"I shoot you and then you die." I explained to him, my trigger finger pulling slightly, but not enough to make the round go off. Prussia gave me the blankest look I've seen.

"I don't think *hic*that sounds so *hic* comfortable anymore *hic*." He stated.

"So then you want to get away from my sake?" I asked him, lowering the gun if he makes the right chose.

"No." He replied, sealing his death. I raised my gun again.

"Then you're going to be shot." I said, aiming the gun at different places on his body, daring him to make a move. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Russia standing being Margarita, holding a camcorder. I hope he puts this on YouTube, because this is going to be hilarious.

"Can I choose where I'm shot?" Prussia asked with a blank look on his face still. I almost wanted to not shoot him in pity of his stupidity. Key word there is almost. Russia laughed while Margarita facepalmed. I smiled, thinking for a moment.

"Where do you want to be shot?" I asked him. Prussia lifted his left leg.

"Uh… How about the *hic* kneecap? I don't mind *hic* walking again if it's good enough *hic* for-"

"All right," I said, interrupting him, "I better use a shotgun for that." I tossed the gun in my hand to the floor, and pulled a shotgun from behind me. Don't ask me how I got this shotgun because I will never tell you! I quickly pulled the shotgun down, and the shotgun loaded. Prussia's expression turning from blank to pure horror is so hilarious.

"Oh s***. AH!" He yelled, flailing his arms in the air at the last part. I took aim for his kneecap.

"You're not weaseling your way out of this mother f****er." I said, trying to steady my aim. Prussia put his hands in a surrender position.

"I just *hic* wanted some *hic* beer man." He said, sound as frightened as a drunken man could sound. I rolled my eyes, not believing his forgot his other option.

"Go get some from the cellar." I said, still trying to steady my aim. Prussia lowered his hands slightly.

"There's beer in the cellar?" He asked. I glared at him and said, "Yes."

"YAY!" Prussia said cheerfully, going to the door that led downstairs, but he tripped and we heard him tumbling down the stairs, landing on the bottom with a thud. I tossed my shotgun aside and looked at Russia, who's still holding the camcorder.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to drink my sake. Call me if something important happens." I said as I went to the fridge, took out my sake, closed the fridge, and walked pass Russia, taking a swift drink of my sake. I was maybe a few feet away from the door to my room when I heard the doorbell ring. I quickly retraced my steps and, when I got to the top of the stairs, I saw Guy leaving and four boxes in the living room.

Once I got down the stairs, and about 3-4 minutes past, I nervously took a sip of my sake, my hands shaking slightly. I have to say, I'm nervous. We don't know if the unit inside that box is either someone who's sane or Belarus. I can't help but feel nervous. Kayo started humming something that sounded a bit too much like "The Imperial March" from Star Wars.

Prussia finally came up from the cellar, even more drunk than before. Margarita told Russia to take the Prussian to his room. Russia did, only after he knocked the f*** out of Prussia. When he came back, Margarita was already looking at the first manual. She sighed, which may or may not be a good sign/

"Okay… So apparently, we now have Turkey." She said, looking at everyone. Greece, who I swear was asleep in his seat in the dining hall, immediately grabbed the manual from her hands and started to read it over. He must not believe his eyes. As he read, Margarita picked up one of the other manuals.

"… Brazil. We got a unit that isn't even in the anime…" She said, making me wonder if this unit is an OC of someone. Romano was the one to take the manual away from her this time. Whoever Brazil is, he must know him and/or her, and must not like her. Margarita picked up yet another manual.

"Okay… apparently this unit is Corsica-" Before she could continue or say anything else, France took the manual. Margarita picked up the last manual and a strip of paper fell out. She picked it up and read it, and paled to pure white. That's never a good sign.

"Congratulations. You were chosen to try the 2p Hetalia units. 2p Hetalia is the Hetalia characters flip personality. For example, 1p America believes he is the hero. His 2p self believes he is a villain. You will not only notice a difference in personality, but in appearance. For example, Italy has brown eyes. His 2p self has violet eyes, like 1p Russia's. You will be receiving the 2p Hetalia units along with the 1p Hetalia units along with a note like this saying what 2p unit you got so that you do not get them confused with the 1p units. The 2p unit you now have is 2p Greece. We hope you enjoy your purchase…" She read, trailing off at the end. Everyone seemed to pale, even Russia did a bit. If Russia pales, then that's a very bad thing.

"… F***. My. Life." Margarita said after a few moments of silence. For once, I think I'm also starting to hate my life.

* * *

**{1} I totally didn't mean for that to happen, but I'll just go with the pun I unintentionally put there.**

**Me: I totally loved doing that chapter.**

**Gallerian: Seriously though. Shock collar. Conchita. Now.**

**Conchita: Like we're going to waste money on a shock color that I will probably find a way to eat in the end.**

**Gallerian: … That's probably true.**

**Allen: -sighs- So we aren't getting a shock collar any time soon.**

**Riliane: … Well there goes that order. -gets her phone out- Got to cancel this order.**

**Allen: … Why am I not surprised that you managed to order a shock collar?**

**Riliane: Because it's me. **

**Gumi: Okay, we should probably get this over. Li has a chapter to work on.**

**Riliane: Touchy.**

**Venny: -to the reviewers- Thank you for taking the time to read this, and please review!**


	14. Mischief: Greek and Turkish Style

**Me: The RvB guys are almost going to be here. Anyways, let's get on with this chapter.**

**Romano: li43101 doesn't f***ing own anything except herself and the mansion. Everything else belongs to their respective owners. And if you think otherwise, I will shove something up your-**

**Riliane: Romano, you're not supposed to threaten the reviewers. It's not like this story is popular anyways.**

**Romano: Point taken.**

* * *

_*POV: Riliane*_

"F***. My. Life." Margarita said, dropping the strip of paper and manual all together as she held her head with her hands. I can totally understand how she feels. Getting the regular Hetalia units is bad enough, but now we're getting the 2p units… it's a good think we live in a mansion, because we have an s*** load of rooms! Of course, I don't think we have enough to house two different versions of the world, so we might have to make the units share a room or so.

"Well… Who should we wake first?" Conchita asked before taking a sip of saké. Everyone but America for obvious known reasons gave her a look that said _'are you serious?'_

"… How about we wake Corsica first? She seems the least threatening from what I briefly was able to read." Margarita suggested. France loudly said 'yes' and one of the crates, I'm assuming the one with Corsica, started to move. France went over to it with the crowbar in hand (WHERE AND WHEN THE F*** DID HE GET THAT?!) but he almost (read: he did) fell onto his butt when the crate lid went flying into the air.

The girl who stood the of what was an unopened crate has chocolate-brown hair in a loose ponytail that is in a bow, blue eyes like France, but one of them is covered with a red eye-patch. How Corsica got that, I may never know. She is wearing a short red skirt, a white tank top with a black coat, a (previously stated) red eye-patch, black leggings that seem to stop below her skirt and red ballet shoes (and no, they're not tie ups). I have to admit, there's something that makes me like this girl, but not in a magical way like Drake tried to do. I also love the eye-patch, it looks awesome!

"Romona, I'm so glad to see you!" France said rather cheerfully, getting up to his feet and hugging the girl. The girl smiled back and hugged back. She said that she was glad to see him. It was here that I noticed that Margarita was thinking, most likely about which unit to wake up next.

As if on cue, Felix the cat (who Greece is helping me raise) meowed and one of the crates literally exploded into a shower of wooden shrapnel. Standing in the middle of the 'blast zone' is a tall man with olive-skin and a slight stumble on his chin like France. He is wearing a long green coat, brown pants, knee-high boots, a tan scarf, a red fez hat, and a white mask. He has a double hair curl like Greece, but it rests down by his neck. We got the manga looking version of Turkey, not the anime version… WTF? … I had to do that, but I can't help but wonder why we got the manga Turkey and not the anime Turkey. What's wrong with the Flying Mint Company?! … Wait… I think the name of the company answered my question...

"I heard one of Jercules's pet cats! Where is it so I can hide it from him?" Turkey asked out loud while looking around. He eventually spotted Greece and immediately tackled the Greek to the ground.

"Someone please tell me that Turkey isn't here." A voice that sounded way to much like Greece's groaned. Kayo went over to the crate and lightly patted the lid.

"Not the Turkey from your world. Sadly, this one is most likely just as annoying." Kayo said; which is sadly speaking the truth. Turkey stopped his tussle with Greece, whose arms are pinned down, just to look over at Kayo, no doubt glaring at her from under the mask.

"If you come near me with any intentions of hurting me in any kind of way, you'll meet my tailor scissors in a new way that will end up with you in pain." Kayo threatened, not even looking in Turkey's direction. Turkey just slowly looked back at Greece, who looked back, and the two continued their tussle.

"I'll get the crowbar." Allen said, sighing before he walked towards France and his daughter to retrieve the crowbar that is currently lying on the ground. I looked over at Margarita, about to ask her how she was planning on waking Brazil, when I saw that she was thinking. I knew immediately that she was thinking about how to wake up the Brazilian country.

"Do we really need to wake her up now?" Romano asked, looking at the crate from behind my teal-haired friend.

He briefly looked at me with a flirty smile (which has happened a lot lately), just as the crate met its untimely 'death.' I say this because a saw blade suddenly sliced into one of the crates sides, and going all the way to the other side.

My first thought of when I saw the saw blade was this: _'WHAT THE F***?! IS THAT AN F***ING CHAINSAW BLADE?!' _The sides fell, and standing in the wreckage of the crate was a girl wearing a mixture of Romano's and Spain's clothes, female style. Her medium auburn hair seems to be a combination of Spain and Romano's hair color, and her bangs are down over one of her eyes.

She was incredibly cool-looking, but what made me halt that impression was that she was holding onto an F***ING CHAINSAW! That led to my second thought, which was: _'Well that answers my question about the chainsaw blade.'_ She didn't make my new impression of her any better because she gave Romano one of the most evil glares I've seen.

"Hahahaha-HAHAHAHA!" Brazil laughed maniacally, cranking up her chainsaw. I will say that Romano ran like an Olympic medalist with Brazil right on his tail. I looked over at the crate where there was an unopened crate, only to quickly realize that it was opened. Standing up was a man with violet eyes wearing glasses, his hair and clothes are lighter than Greece, and his hair is shorter. Based on the fact that I see heavily dark circles under his eyes, he's not much of a sleeper.

Anyways, I knew that with all the noise, no one would be able to hear Margarita try to get their attention. However, Drake decided to remedy that problem.

"EVERYONE BE QUIET!" She yelled as loudly as possible, making me cover my ears. If you never heard Drake yell, then you're one of the luckiest people on the planet because it's like she's speaking into a megaphone, only the sound is twice as magnified. Anyways, because of Drake yelling, Turkey and Greece stopped fighting, their positions switched. Drake cleared her throat.

"Thank you for stopping all the chaos. To all who are new, hello. I'm Drake; it's nice to meet you." She said. She said that last part in a flirty tone which I'm positive she did on purpose. Kayo and I rolled our eyes, though Margarita probably can't see me since I'm behind her.

"Thank you for that completely normal introduction Drake." Kayo said in full sarcasm. Drake glared at her, but that made Kayo only smile slightly before she continued. "Anyways, I'm Kayo Sudou. As a future warning, I can use these tailor scissors in a way they weren't intended to be used." She continued, gripping her tailor scissors tightly as she glared at Artie, who gave her a perverted smile. Typical; an English pirate who doesn't know when to give up. He should use his head more, that way he won't get in so much trouble with Kayo.

"Okay… I'm Gallerian Marlon, it's nice to meet you-" Gallerian stopped mid-sentence as he noticed Conchita about to open her mouth. "- and no Conchita, I'm not a greedy bluenette, quit saying that." He said, glaring at the brunette.

"Since my name has just been mentioned, I will go next. I'm Banica Conchita; it's nice to meet you." Conchita said with a slight bow.

"If she gives you a hungry look, that's normal since she's a carnivore in more ways than one. My name's Sateriajis Venomania, but you can call me Venomania. It's a pleasure to meet you." Venny said with a bow, making Conchita glare at him for his first sentence. I decided to save Venny from becoming a possible cannibal's meal.

"Hello, I'm Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche. Nevertheless, everyone calls me Riliane. It's nice to meet you." I said in a polite and kind tone, curtseying in the process. My brother was next.

"I'm Allen Avadonia, twin brother of Riliane. It's nice to meet you." He said with a bow, smiling.

"I'm Margarita Blankenheim; it's nice to meet you. Try not to get on my bad side." Margarita started, now glaring at Prussia and a few others. "_Some_ people already are." She continued. I feel sorry for her, I honestly do.

"I'm Gumina Glassred. Call me Gumi, or I will be obliged to shoot you." Gumi said nonchalantly with her arms crossed, leaning up against one of the walls. That's why we love her. She can threaten to kill someone in the calmest way possible.

"AWESOME! Please tell me that you don't have tomatoes?" Brazil asked. Spain decided to act over dramatic and pretend to faint, putting the fate of him being caught in the hands of Romano. Would you be surprised that Spain ended up on the ground with a large thud? I don't think so.

"We're trying to make sure Conchita doesn't eat them _again_." I said, glaring at Conchita, who proceeded to whistle innocently and look away. If she was trying to keep an innocent air around her, then I call epic fail.

"Anyways, I will gladly show you around, along with Riliane. Follow me please." Allen said as he and I went to the stairs with the newcomers following us. I heard a whack and looked behind me, and saw Romano rubbing the back of his head, and Brazil with a smirk on her face. It's going to be hard to gain her trust if I love Romano.

* * *

_*POV: Allen*_

It has been nearly three hours since Riliane and I gave the tour, and I must say things have been quiet… too quiet… Anyways, I'm now in a lounge area near the theater reading a book because I wanted to do something other than walk around and such. In the room around me are Turkey, Greece, Russia, and Prussia who's having an arm-wrestling contest with Russia. Turkey is currently standing over Greece, who seems to be asleep on a table. Prussia and Russia are near the back right corner of the room, their arms on a much stronger table than the one Greece is sleeping on.

"Hey Greece, I bet you 10 dollars that you can't drink this Red Bull within 5 minutes." Turkey said, slamming a random Red Bull on the table near Greece's head. Upon the thud sound, Greece's head jolted up and he looked at Turkey.

"… You're on." He simply said as he opened the lid and started drinking the Red Bull. I looked at Turkey and saw him trying not to laugh. I closed my book quietly.

"Turkey-san, are you hiding something?" I asked. Turkey jumped a bit at the sudden sound of my voice and quickly turned, but relaxed a bit when he saw me. His smirk returned and he walked over to me, leaning over to whisper in my ear.

"If you think Japan in Warlord mode is bad, you haven't seen Greece on a sugar rush." He whispered, trying to keep himself from laughing. Wait, who told him about Japan going into Warlord mode? And more importantly, what is he talking about? As if to answer my question, Greece suddenly sat up quickly. And proceeded to run out of the room – without opening the doors. The doors literally flew to the ground with a crash as I quickly realized he was heading in the direction of the girls bedrooms.

"SOMEONE STOP HIM!" I yelled. Prussia grabbed a random 2x4 (after being owned by Russia) and followed the Greek in pursuit. After getting over my shock, I ran after him, leaving a smiling Russia and Turkey laughing like a hyena. I soon heard a whack and got worried. When I turned the corner, I saw Prussia standing in the doorway to Margarita's room… oh boy.

"So un-awesome. Even more un-awesome since he tackled you." I heard Prussia say to most likely Margarita.

"It's fine. Let's think of it more like a tight hug. Besides, I haven't received a hug from Russia in a while, so my streak was going to end eventually. Might as well be by someone who no one is afraid to knock out." I heard Margarita say, probably to try to calm the Prussian down. He nodded and started walking towards me, carrying the 2x4 in one hand and dragging Greece with the other.

"Problem solved. Kesesesesese~" Prussia said, laughing as he walked past me. I shook my head. It's going to be a long week, especially since Turkey is still laughing like crazy.

* * *

**Me: I FINALLY got the motivation to do this again! Awesome~**

**Prussia: That's my line!**

**Me: TO BAD!**

**Margarita: -sighs-**

**Turkey: -still laughing-**

**Riliane: -scoffing tone- Men sometimes…**

**China: Thank you for reading and please review, aru.**

**England: It's been a while since you talked.**

**China: Same to you, aru.**

**England: … Point taken.**


	15. Pancakes and Artie Ownage

**Me: Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it.**

**Turkey: li43101 doesn't anything except herself and the mansion. Everything and everyone else belong to their respective owners.**

**Prussia: OH, COME ON! –charges at Turkey, but gets whacked by Gallerian's gravel-**

**Gallerian: I'm so going to do that more often.**

* * *

_*POV: Kayo*_

I was deciding which alcohol beverage to drink from my alcohol storage (I need to make sure Conchita doesn't drink ALL of them). I know it's not usual for me to drink or anything, but I need a way to cheer myself up from all the chaos we're all dealing with. It was here that I heard the doorbell ring. I ignored it, just as I heard a door on the second floor (most likely Margarita's) open. I heard someone walk down the stairs and open the door.

"Nice to see that you're still alive." I heard the voice of Margarita (called it!) say.

"Same goes to you. I thought you might've killed yourself." I heard Guy say. Great, how many units are we getting this time? Please just let it be one.

"Not yet, but I'm close to doing that." I heard Margarita say as something was wheeled in. If Margarita is going to commit suicide, then I'm joining her.

"Well, don't. The world doesn't want Hatsune Miku killing herself." Guy said. A few seconds later, I heard the door close. I sighed, deciding to choose an alcohol beverage later. As I got out of my room, I saw the others getting out of their rooms. I started going down the stairs and decided to ask a question, seeing as Margarita is already looking at the manual.

"Margarita, what unit did we get this time? Is it Artie annoying, or Prussia annoying?" I asked as I walked down the stairs, getting a glare from the two nations she mentioned. You see, I figured out that if the units are annoying, they are usually at either two different levels of annoying; Artie annoying (meaning they basically go after anyone of their opposite gender) or Prussia annoying (meaning they basically go after one specific person that's their opposite gender). I honestly like my creative idea. Anyways, most everyone followed me.

"We got Canada." Margarita answered with a grin. So, wait, we did get one unit, and it's mostly normal? … FINALLY, AFTER SO F***ING LONG WE GET A NORMAL UNIT! … Sorry, I had to let that out. Anyways, France immediately took the manual out of Margarita's hand while Prussia grinned like an idiot (which makes sense).

"So we got Birdie this time? Awesome! But not as awesome as me of course." Prussia said, making everyone roll their eyes when he said his usual line.

"Ne vous avisez pas essayer quelque chose de France {1}!" I yelled in French to France. He was giving me a weird look. It was a couple of seconds later that a voice with a Canadian accent spoke.

"Papa, are you out there?" Canada asked from inside the crate. France immediately used the crowbar (how did he get that?) to open the crate, and as soon as the lid was off, Canada stood up. France then started giving Canada a hug, Russia style, meaning it's potentially going to kill you.

"Ah! H-hello p-papa, it's good to see you." Canada said nervously. He's most likely surprised by France's sudden hug. He then noticed everyone else in the living room.

"Ah- h-hello everyone, it's nice to see you all." Canada said. I saw Margarita smile, and internally did that myself. If there is one thing that I hope that never changes, it's that Canada being so nice and sweet to everyone, even the mean ones.

"Wait, who came out of the box? I think I missed something…" Spain said as if Canada was invisible. Riliane smacked him with her hand, no doubt making him confused as to what he did wrong.

"Hello Canada, and welcome to the Vocaloid Manor. I am Allen Avadonia, one of the many Vocaloid residents. I am pleased to make your acquaintance." Allen said with a bow, ignoring Spain's obliviousness.

"Y-you can see me?" Canada asked, surprised that someone besides France actually can see him without mistaking him for America at first.

"It's hard not to see you. I don't know how a lot of nations can't see you. Anyways, I am Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche, older twin sister of Allen. It is a pleasure to meet you." Riliane said, curtsying.

"I am Kayo Sudou; it's nice to meet you." I said with a smile, bowing. I have a positive feeling that Conchita's going to speak next, and I have a feeling as to what she was going to ask for.

"I am Banica Conchita, but everyone calls me Conchita. Anyways, is there a chance you can make me pancakes?" She asked. I so called it! I knew she was going to speak next and that she would ask for pancakes.

"Ignore her; she's just a gluttonous/cannibal who can never learn a lesson. Anyways, I'm Gallerian Marlon." Gallerian said with a bow, making Conchita glare at him. True words Gallerian. Sad yet true words.

"Please ignore the cannibal and the greedy one, they are always arguing and fighting to no ends. Anyhow, I am Sateriajis Venomania, but you may call me Venomania." Veno said, making both Gallerian and Conchita glare at him.

"Please ignore the chaos that is currently going on, it's all too normal here. I am Gumina Glassred, but everyone calls me Gumi. And for good reason too." Gumi said, glaring at Artie, who was trying to sneak up on her.

"I'm so sorry about what is going on. I am Margarita Blankenhiem, the one who somewhat started this chaos." Margarita said as she glared at Venny with her arms crossed.

"I said I was sorry afterwards!" Veno yelled, trying to defend himself.

"It's alright, I don't really mind. I also don't mind making pancakes for everyone." Canada said; his voice rather quiet.

"Awesome! But not as awesome as me! Kesesesesese!" Prussia said, laughing. Margarita rolled her eyes.

"Sure, why not? I'm actually hungry now that I think about it." She said, smiling. Most everyone cheered in delight; others simply smiled or chuckled a little or both. In a matter of seconds, most of use poured into the dining hall while Allen, Romano, and Riliane help Canada make pancakes.

* * *

*_L__ater, in the dinning hall.*_

"I'll go get it." Margarita said, getting up and leaving the room.

"I CALL ANOTHER ROUND!" America yelled, grabbing another plate of pancakes. I slightly panicked. We all want pancakes, so I'm not letting him and Conchita eat them all.

"H*** NO!" I yelled, standing up in my seat and glaring at the two.

"But-" They both started, but I interrupted them.

"NO COMPLAINTS! NOW SIT DOWN AND EAT SOME PANCAKES, NOT ALL OF THEM!" I yelled. Well, it worked. But I also think it worked for intimidating everyone else. Now they know not to mess with me. I sat back down just when Margarita came back in and when everyone started making small talk, as if nothing happened.

"Who was at the door, comrade Margarita?" Russia asked Margarita as she sat back in my chair.

"The delivery guy, a fellow Vocaloid named Ted. He's really nice when you get to know him. He delivered something for me that I ordered a while back." She answered. Wait, I actually know what she got… Once we get some time to ourselves, us girls are watching Red vs. Blue together in the game room!

* * *

_*Later, in Kayo's room.*_

I was tailoring a Hello Kitty outfit for China once again when Artie barged in.

"I'm tired of being ignored by ye! I'm going to- AH!" That last part was because I kicked him in the sensitive are. I then threw a random dumbbell at his stomach, causing him to fall. I then grabbed a hard-covered, thick book from nearby and whacked him in the head as hard as I could. Artie freaking collapsed to the ground. I then grabbed his legs, and threw him out of my room. Russia just so happen to be out there.

"Take him to his room please?" I asked him. He nodded and dragged Artie away. I sighed and went back to work. Things have certainly gotten interesting.

* * *

**{1} Don't you dare try anything France!**

**Me: I think I rushed this chapter a bit.**

**Kayo: You think?! You got roughly 98% of it done today!**

**Me: But it's better than nothing right?**

**Kayo: … Point taken.**

**Margarita: I didn't even know that had happened while I left the room.**

**Gumi: You be amazed how much more times things like that have happened. Kayo is basically second to you and third to Allen in making sure chaos doesn't happen.**

**Margarita: Wow… -to Kayo- Thank you for doing my job when I'm not there.**

**Allen: Same here.**

**Kayo: It is my pleasure.**

**Canada: -quietly- T-Thank you all for reading, and please review.**

**Artie: -still unconscious-**

**Russia: Comrade Artie is going to be like that for a while.**

**Kayo: Good. Now he won't annoy the f*** out of me for a long time.**


End file.
